Dale sentido a mi Dolor
by Nelliel L. Smith
Summary: AU. En un mundo en donde no estás seguro, Eren se mantiene sobreviviendo día a día sin saber de su mañana. La gran Plaga llegó a su vida y le ha hecho fortalecerse como un guerrero. Pero toda su valentía se ve mermada por Levi. El misterioso sujeto que ha hecho su fortaleza flaquee. RIREN. LEMON. AU. OC. OCC.
1. Prólogo: Preludio a la Catástrofe

_**DISCLAIMER:** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad del autor correspondiente y mi única intervención aquí es hacer ficción con ellos.

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**_ AU. OC. OCC. y zombies no clásicos. Yo le daré mi propia explicación a la enfermedad de una forma, a mi manera, más creíble, así que quizá les cueste entender al principio._

**_RIREN._**

* * *

_**Dale sentido a mi Dolor**_

_**Preludio a la Catástrofe**_

No sé cuándo fue que comenzó la pesadilla, en ese entonces tenía solo trece años; los días pasaron y en los informes noticiarios y los diarios dijeron que una "misteriosa plaga digna de una película de horror" comenzó a azotar en la zona central de África. Se decía que el canibalismo y la rabia, algo común allá, había crecido cuando una tribu completa sucumbió dentro de sus propios miembros. Sólo después de un par de meses, la plaga estaba aquí con nosotros, como si fuera difícil de creer, en ese momento, miraba por la ventana y allí estaban, personas que alguna vez yo saludé; personas con las que me crucé…hoy no son más que _enfermos_, devoradores de hombres, quienes, a pesar de seguir siendo gente, _ya no lo son_…

En ese momento éramos sólo mi madre, mi hermanastra y yo. Mi padre se había marchado por un viaje de negocios. Él es doctor. No supimos más de él. Nunca más. Por más que tratamos, las líneas telefónicas fueron cortadas y el internet colapsó. La única vía de comunicación entre las civilizaciones sobrevivientes dentro de nuestro país, se comunicaban una vez al día por una radio, la W513 Tango Wango Al día, la que había sido todo menos una radio seria.

−_Todo bien desde la central protegida de la gran fortaleza del Wango_−Dirigió con mofa la mujer al habla−. _No puedo decir a cabalidad cuánta temperatura hace porque mi termómetro corporal no funciona para eso, pero la sensación térmica no podría sobrepasar los ocho o nueve grados centígrados._

Mamá y Mikasa escuchaban atentamente todo lo que Hanji Zoe, la operadora principal del Wango decía todos los días a eso de las doce del día. Se pegaban al parlante de la destartalada radio y la oían esperando a que algún día digiera "Chicos, esto acabó, la plaga ha acabado". Pero no. Mamá era la única con esa esperanza, bien sabía con lo perspicaz que era Mikasa, difícilmente esperaría algo como eso.

La transmisión no duraba más allá de cinco minutos y decía lo esencial para escuchar. Hablaba de las ciudades aledañas y de cuán infectadas estaban. Los posibles lugares seguros en donde aceptaban refugiados.

Luego de un par de días, la transmisión desapareció por una semana y allí fue cuando lo decidimos. Mikasa, mi hermanastra, tomó en su bolso lo esencial. Ella era rápida y fuerte, podíamos confiar en ella, aun a nuestra edad. Era tan ágil como un lince y silenciosa como un ratón. En su mochila echó la comida, algunos medicamentos, y un par de prendas. Yo por mi parte, decidí cargar con el agua. Llené todo lo que pude encontrar con esto, hice de un reloj de pulsera y la amad radio que aun funcionaba. Mamá guardó un par de fotos de nuestra familia, un móvil que no servía al no tener señal, un par de lámparas a pila y cobijas. Pasaríamos frío en donde quiera que estuviéramos.

Poco puedo recordar de nuestra primera salida a lo que en ese momento, el mundo era. Bajamos en dos en dos los peldaños del departamento y nos encontramos con un par de esos. Mikasa tomó por el mango la escoba que tenía y con el cuchillo que habíamos amarrado diestramente a él, le encertó la punta directamente al ojo izquierdo, llegando a atravesar la cuenca hasta sobresalirse de su cabeza.

Yo me adelanté a mi hermana, y con el mismo tipo de arma improvisada, le aticé un golpe no tan certero en el abdomen, por lo que éste siguió moviéndose, ignorando su punzante herida y el hecho de que me había quedado insertado en su cuerpo y no podía sacar la estaca. Gruñí mientras el hombre caminaba y seguía incrustándose mi arma en su cuerpo dispuesto a acercarse. Allí fue cuando mamá llegó, jaló del mango con mucha más fuerza, alzando su pierna y dándose el apoyo necesario para seguir jalando y quitar el palo de escoba. Ella cayó de bruces con el palo de escoba. Se lo quité de las manos y comencé a apuñalar a nuestro agresor. Sólo que Mikasa ya había resuelto de una forma más práctica su problema de "quedarte-atrapado-en-las-entrañas-de-un-zombie" y llegó antes para propinarle su golpe de gracia. Aplastó su cráneo con su pequeño zapato, e incrustó en él el pequeño tacón su rostro. Lo siguió pateando hasta que mamá llegó a detenerla. La abrazó y le rogó que parase.

Nos quedamos allí, sollozando en silencio. Él último fallecido había sido el abuelo de un muy querido amigo nuestro que no vivía muy lejos de aquí. Mamá cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos al ver la escena. Todo lo que había sido, la enfermedad se lo había llevado consigo. La plaga zombie como se había llamado vulgarmente, porque eso no era, hacía entrar en tal estado de psicosis a las personas que ya no recordaban nada. No sabían nada. Sólo poseían un gran impulso por destruir y comer carne humana. No estaban muertos ni eran zombis. Sólo estaban enfermos. Eso habían dicho, la enfermedad reflejaba en su totalidad al mito de la fantasía, pero seguían siendo humanos, sólo que no había cura y no había quienes la generaran tampoco.

_No…_me había dicho a mí mismo. No podíamos mantenernos aquí por más tiempo, así que con brusquedad agarré el brazo de mamá y la jalé entremedio de sus sollozos obligándole a seguir con nuestro pasó. Allí ella balbuceó cuánto aprecio le había tenido al abuelo de Armin; uno de mis mejores amigos con quien había perdido comunicación al momento de desatarse la plaga. Su familia había decidido mudarse lejos, a un lugar más seguro, pero al encontrarnos con su abuelo la idea de pensar en un buen final desapareció a girones de mi cabeza.

Si su abuelo estaba aquí,… ¿Dónde estaba ahora él?

Nos abrimos paso a la calle principal, pero no había caso. No era una opción. La enfermedad se había apelmazado en una montaña de personas jadeando y berreando incoherencias; chocaban entre sí y se caían. No podíamos meternos entre ellos o simplemente correr. No había _cómo._

Sugerí irnos por el callejón que quedaba detrás de nuestro complejo departamentario, pero habría que saltar una verja y mamá no tenía ninguna clase de aptitud física. Yo había sido un niño travieso toda mi vida, con Mikasa saltábamos cercas como estás todos los días antes escapándonos de las fechorías que yo hacía, pero ¿Y mamá?

−Debe haber otro camino−Había insistido Mikasa al darse cuenta.

−No…vamos, yo podré.

Fuimos de todos modos, no debimos jamás haber ido.

Corrimos al darnos la vuelta para poder pasar por allí, y sin darnos cuenta, un par de _esas cosas_ nos siguieron. Mi madre se volteó al escuchar sus balbuceos y se asustó. Yo y Mikasa estábamos a algunos pasos de ella y no reaccionamos a tiempo. Ella tomó la tapa de un bote de basura y se protegió de sus mordidas, pero cayó al suelo. Mikasa y yo corrimos hacia ella y allí nos dimos cuenta:

Detrás de nosotros una increíble horda pululaba.

−¡Mamá! –Chillé desesperado. Corrí hasta ella, pero de pronto, el peso era demasiado. Ya no eran sólo dos encima de ella, sino tantos que no supe como contarlos. Sólo era una maraña de brazos roídos y piernas moviéndose; todo sobre el cabello castaño de mamá, sus ojos grandes y opacos perdiendo la vida a mordiscos. La sangre brotó desde los resquicios de su cuerpo y de pronto ya no se veía nada humano en ella y sus gritos ahogaban toda la conciencia lógica en mí.

−¡COORRAAAAN! –Seguro grito, sí, seguro eso fue lo que escuché, pero entre tanto dolor, mis oídos se taparon y no fui capaz de ver y procesar nada más que el cuerpo de mi madre siendo despedazado.

_No…Mamá…_

Me adelanté para intentar salvarla, aun cuando ya no hubiera forma. Mikasa se quedó allí, petrificada, sin nada que poder hacer. Éramos sólo dos niños que acabábamos de perder a nuestra madre en cuestión de segundos. No había nadie para protegernos y entonces lo oí:

−¡Eren! ¡Mikasa…!

Era un chillido rasposo; hundido en lo profundo de su desgarrada garganta. No oí lo siguiente, el masticar de las bestias y el chillido en mis oídos me imposibilitó si quiera darme cuenta que había sido levantado y que alguien corría con nosotros.

Lo último que vi de mi madre fue su brazo, alzado hacia nosotros, e imaginé su rostro masticado, lleno de sangre y lágrimas, sonriendo porque sus dos hijos, habían salido con vida cuando ella no fue capaz de correr la misma suerte.

Jamás fui capaz de olvidar ese rostro. El rostro de tranquilidad de mi madre, su brazo estirado hacia nosotros, y las lágrimas de sangre que expelieron todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Los zombis no hacían más que despedazar a las personas, difícilmente devoraban la totalidad de su cuerpo, por lo que supe, que su desgarrado vestido estaría allí todo el día y todo el tiempo hasta que algo o alguien lo quitara de allí. Su esencia y su cuerpo se descompondrían…lejos de nosotros. Arrebatándomela demasiado rápido.

Cuando llegamos al metro subterráneo me di cuenta que un hombre rubio de mediana edad nos había salvado. Sus ojos se enfundaban en lágrimas y allí recordé que lo conocía.

−Yo…yo cuidaré de uste_des_−Había dicho, sorbiendo sus últimas palabras−. Por Carla. Y por lo que le queda a ésta humanidad, yo cuidaré de ustedes.

Hannes nos abrazó con dureza, pero este cuerpo ya no podía sentir nada. Mikasa me observó entre los brazos sudorosos y fuertes del hombre que nos había salvado la vida. Su cabello largo se enredaba en su rostro y por el rabillo de su ojo, pude ver una pequeña lágrima. Ella abrió su boca para decir algo, pero luego se arrepintió y bajó su vista. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable. Pero el emotivo momento poco duró. A los pocos minutos, un hombre rubio apareció a su lado, vistiendo una camisa manchada en sangre y una americana algo sucia, sin embargo, eso no le quitó la elegancia y el porte a su postura.

−Hannes…−Dijo con amabilidad.

−Eran los hijos de Carla−Balbuceaba él−. Yo la vi caer, la vi tropezarse con uno de ellos, luego vi al siguiente, y al siguiente…y luego…

El relato no podía producir más dolor que el que ya tenía. Dejé que el hombre soltara mi cuerpo y con ojos vacíos contemplé al hombre que nos recibía.

−Los pequeños pueden quedarse, Hannes−Había hablado él−. Pero sabes que no podemos darle de comer gratis las pocas sobras que conservamos.

Mis ojos se posaron en un grupo de niños agazapados en la oscuridad; encimados sobre sillas rotas y cajas de madera destruidas. Todos ellos llevaban algún tipo de arma. Lo que fuere para defenderse.

−Éste mundo ya no es un lugar seguro−Había dicho, captando mi atención−. Los niños tienen que aprender a valerse por sí mismos. Buscar comida y ganarse su lugar aquí como todos lo hemos hecho. Todos tenemos un rol que cumplir en esta comunidad y ellos se ganarán el suyo.

−Lo sé, Irvin−Sorbió Hannes cambiando el rostro. No podía permitirse más lágrimas−. Lo harán. No cabe duda de ello.

De ello habrán pasado sus buenos años. Sólo éramos Mikasa y yo. En los días lluviosos, en los días de hambre. En el campamento de refugiados, sólo contábamos con un lugar para dormir, Hannes se preocupó de nosotros todo lo que pudo, pero no podía cargar con nuestro peso siempre, por lo que aprendimos a valernos por nuestra cuenta y buscar nuestra propia comida. Asaltamos numerosas casas, tiendas, farmacias, de todo. Nos abastecimos y sobrevivíamos el día a día.

Esa es nuestra vida. Nos tomamos la mano cuando lo necesitamos y avanzamos en las penumbras, en las tinieblas; preguntándonos si realmente llegará el mañana.

**~Continuará.**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Es sólo el prólogo de una manera muy simple, para entender el inicio de Eren en el mundo cuando recién parte la plaga. El lugar geográfico y todo lo demás será especificado en el otro capítulo.**

**Gracias por la oportunidad!**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nelliel L. Smith.**


	2. Capítulo I: Te hace fuerte

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Ninguno de los personajes me corresponde son propiedad del autor correspondiente y mi única intervención aquí es hacer ficción con ellos.

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_: AU. OC. OCC. Y zombies no clásicos. Yo daré mi propia explicación a la enfermedad de una forma, a mi manera, más creíble, así que quizá les cueste entender al principio.

**RIREN.**

* * *

_**Acotación: **_**Irán apareciendo palabras extrañas a medida que la lectura progrese, acá está el significado de cada una, y como éste es el primer capítulo quizá haya muchas, pero más adelante no necesitarán explicación:**

[1] **Colt**: El Colt Anaconda es un revólver Magnum que utiliza de manera estándar munición de calibre.44 (0.44 pulgadas). Es uno de los mejores revólveres magnum jamás producidos, por fiabilidad, precisión y fácil manejo, siendo un arma apta para cualquier tipo de usuario debido a su suave retroceso a pesar de su gran calibre.

[2] **Cölln's:** El Cölln's es un restaurant de 4 estrellas, famoso en el centro de Hamburgo.

[3] **Snniper:** El rifle de francotirador o Snniper ofrece una precisión excepcional, es capaz de alcanzar a un objetivo situado a más de 1 km de distancia.

[4] **Poststraβe****y Groβe Bleichen**_: _Dos calles que interceptan entre sí en la esquina del Mall en donde el grupo de refugiados de Eren vive. Así como éstos, aparecerán como referencias calles de Hamburgo a lo largo de la historia, pero es más que nada para dar una narración más fluida en lo que Eren se entiende al hablar por sí mismo.

[5] **Dornbusch**_: _Al igual que la aclaración de arriba, Dornbusch es la calle referencial en donde se sitúa el Colln's.

[6] **Zara Home Hamburg**: Tienda de ropa, es una de las que queda en la entrada del Mall en donde se hospeda el grupo de refugiados.

[7] **SIG-Sauer: **Es una pequeña pistola semiautomática disponible en calibres 7,65mm Browning o 9mm Corto. Debido a sus pequeñas dimensiones, a menudo se llevan como arma de respaldo.

* * *

_**Dale sentido al Dolor**_

___**Te hace fuerte**_

_**By **_

_**Nelliel L. Smith**_

* * *

Reconocí la Colt[1] que llevaba en su mano derecha, aun ensangrentada. Sus ojos estaban rojos en sangre y su cuerpo temblaba. Él apuntaba a mi cabeza y en sus brazos cargaba el cuerpo grisáceo de lo que alguna vez pareció ser una chiquilla hermosa, rubia, de delgados labios, ojos que debieron haber sido grandes y redondos y; un largo y perfecto cuello que hoy sólo se estampaba en sudor y sangre. Además, poco se podía apreciar tras sus desvanecidas pupilas ámbar. Ahora, todo lo que de ella quedaba, era una expresión suplicante, labios agrietados y ojos desvanecidos. El color había emigrado de sus mejillas y no era la única; regado a su lado, se encontraban fragmentos de lo que supuse fueron sus compañeros.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi. Cuando conocí a Rivaille Levi, nunca lo olvidaré…

Habíamos acordado asaltar el Cölln's[2] al amanecer, cuando el sol recién aparecía sobre nuestras cabezas. Sabíamos que sería una operación larga, por lo cual, necesitaríamos todas las horas de luz posible.

Me agazapé detrás de un montón de basura. Tenía mi revolver Lemart semiautomático y cargué sus nueve cartuchos mientras esperaba la seña que Mikasa me daría. Ella estaba subida al edificio aledaño, con su Snniper[3] apuntando directamente a su objetivo.

Irvin, el cabecilla de nuestro grupo de refugiados nos había dado instrucciones claras. A pesar de mandar a Mikasa SIEMPRE como líder de las expediciones en las que yo participaba, esta vez quedó como retaguardia.

−Aquí está el mapa−Nos había señalado Irvin.

Ante la mesa de planeación, estaba el destartalado mapa turístico de Hamburgo. No mostraba a cabalidad todos los kilometrajes y las rutas, pero era algo, y dentro de ello, estaba el Cölln's: nuestro objetivo, marcado en un círculo rojo dentro del mapa.

−Espero que tengan toda la disposición lista. Mikasa está al mando. Pero debido a su puntería sería mejor idea dejarla con el Snniper sobre algún tejado aledaño.

Ésta asintió a mi lado. Su mirada era férrea y seria. No era un juego por muy "fácil" que significara.

−Confío en que harán su parte del trabajo, otra vez, en esta guardilla. La cuota del mes está escaseando.

La cuota del mes era lo que llamaba Irvin al servicio que brindaba al refugio. Nadie estaba allí de gratis. Hasta los niños refugiados tenían labores, pequeñas, pero las tenían. Cuando Mikasa y yo ingresamos, lo primero que hicimos, fue lavar: ropa, trastos, de todo. Limpiábamos hasta que a los pocos meses, Hannes nos enseñó a apuñalar con precisión a los infectados. Nos acercaba a los alambrados, capturaba a alguno de ellos y, por muy cruel que esto pudiese significar para un niño de nuestra edad, nos lo soltaba para que aprendiéramos de la manera más brutal a defendernos. Yo tardé un poco más que mi media hermana en aprender, ya que ella era ágil, evadirlos no le fue problema. Se movía con tan gracia que hasta parecía verla bailar. El juego de pies que creaba le hacía ver como cualquier cosa menos como una asesina.

Ella encajó el cuchillo en el cuello del hombre que, por cierto, era unos buenos centímetros más alto que ella, hasta poder rajarle la garganta y así deshacerse de él. Hannes quedó impresionado, por lo que cuando yo hice mi primer intento, no pudo decir nada más que un pobre "mejorarás con el tiempo". Pero eso no me afecto. Mikasa siempre estuvo dispuesta a ayudarme, y al poco tiempo aprendí mucho de ella.

Cuando ya llevábamos un buen tiempo, él nos llevó a nuestra primera expedición. Era algo sencillo, sólo debíamos inspeccionar el lugar en busca de posibles blancos.

Los Blancos eran los lugares seguros (algo así como señas en un mapa), los azules eran posibles estadios de refugiados anexos a nosotros. Los rojos eran los lugares a los que debíamos asaltar pronto y todo lo tachado en verde era terreno desconocido.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Irvin nos diera la tarea de recolectar comida con los más experimentados y, a medida que fuimos creciendo en edad, nuestras habilidades aumentaban y ahora ya podemos hacer los trabajos solos sin necesidad de contar con adultos experimentados.

Al final, nuestro grupo en vez de aumentar en número, disminuyó. La gente moría más fácil de lo que te imaginas. Los accidentes en los grupos de expedición eran tan comunes como pillarte con un infectado. Perdíamos tanta gente como la que ganábamos al momento de encontrar "piñizcos de civilización" como llamaba Irvin, quien era el líder desde que Pixis sufrió una mordedura y pasó a ser uno más de _ellos. _Fue él quien tomó la pistola y le agujereó el cráneo antes de que la enfermedad terminara por trastornarlo.

Las últimas personas en unírsenos fueron Annie, Reiner y Bertholdt. Los encontramos hace un par de meses asaltando una farmacia. Annie no dudó en apuntar a nuestras cabezas. De hecho, fue Mikasa quien consiguió inmovilizarla para que no nos volara los sesos a todos.

Ahora nuestro grupo contaba con poco más de cuarenta personas en el refugio que habíamos improvisado en un pequeño centro comercial ubicado entre _Poststraβe_y_ Groβe Bleichen[__5]_. Por lo menos habíamos limpiado el perímetro y habíamos reforzado la entrada. Para salir se necesitaba que Reiner, el encargado de vigilar la mayor parte del tiempo, quitara la escotilla que habían impregnado a la gran puerta de vidrio del Zara Home Hamburg[6]para que pudiéramos llegar al enrejado y recién allí escapar. Contábamos con un par de camionetas y un jeep, los cuales usábamos para trasladarnos de un lugar a otro.

Ahora, Annie y Jean estaban a un par de metros de distancia nuestro, la _Dornbusch[7]_ estaba casi limpia a la fecha, pero aun quedaba una docena gateando por el lugar. Me corrí a su lado. Jean me codeó de vuelta en un gesto de saludo. Yo sólo le respondí con una sonrisa, mientras que la rubia entre nosotros sólo esperaba la señal dictada por nuestra líder. La cual no tardó en llegar.

Mi hermanastra dio la señal, y el par se coló por una de las ventanas rotas del gran edificio del Cölln's y todos corrimos directamente a él. Era una misión fácil de saqueo a un restaurant que por mucho tiempo estuvo asediado en zombis y que ahora, después de un tiempo de exterminio, conseguimos entrar sin que nos fuera una misión imposible. Mikasa se quedaría arriba en el edificio de enfrente para vigilar el perímetro junto con Sasha, quien tenía la mejor de las punterías, mientras que Connie y Armin estarían fuera por si algo ocurría. Aunque, cualquier cosa, contábamos con un radar de larga distancia. Annie lo tenía enganchado en su cintura; ante cualquier eventualidad la voz de Sasha nos avisaría sobre cualquier inconveniente.

El primer piso tenía todas las mesas desordenadas; estaban destrozadas y lanzadas al suelo de manera que daba a entender que no somos los primeros aquí, pero según una fuente de información segura, el Cölln's mantenía su cámara refrigerada lo suficientemente sellada como para que éstas bestias no pudiesen pasar.

Nos deslizamos por el pasillo. Había cadáveres descompuestos sobre la mesa de bar y tirados de forma ortodoxa en el suelo. Algunos tenían ropajes de mesero y otros solo serían clientes. Nadie más que yo se estremeció cuando pasamos al lado de una madre despedazada que, con su cuerpo había protegido a su inerte pequeño, del cual, poco podía reconocerse.

El rostro de la madre era anguloso y tenía una delgada y prominente nariz en gancho y, de entre la sangre seca y trozos de ropa roídos, pude apreciar a cabalidad, su rostro. Era el de una madre dispuesta a lo que fuera por salvar la vida de su hijo…así como la mía lo hizo, como mi madre refirió vernos partir antes que salvarla…Podía recordar su mano y su rostro al mirarnos. Ya poca vida quedaba en ella en ese entonces…mis recuerdos estaban nublados en lágrimas traicioneras y gritos ahogados…no quedaba nada de mi madre ahora, y yo sólo quer…

−¿Eren?

La voz de Annie me sacó de mis pensamientos. No era momento de quedarme en el pasado. Mi madre había muerto, pero yo estoy vivo ahora. No me quedaba más remedio que seguir adelante. Por mí mismo y por quienes quedaban con vida.

_Como sea…_Me dije a mí mismo. Jean palmeó mi pecho y me entregó una sonrisa de consuelo, quizá a sabiendas de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Nuestra rubia camarada iba enfrente con su SIG-Sauer_7_alzada en una mano y con la otra, apuntando con una linterna el camino. Poca visibilidad había, y el aire dentro cada vez que nos adentrábamos, se caldeaba más. Llegamos a la sección de la cocina y tomamos todo lo útil que encontramos, desde cuchillos, algunos utensilios para cocinar y uno que otro enlatado.

Divisé en la esquina derecha, una puerta entreabierta. Me acerqué a Annie y le informé en un rápido susurro que iría hasta allí y revisaría el lugar. Ella accedió con un movimiento de cabeza y me dirigí al lugar.

Todo estaba en penumbras, y al parecer, lo que daba de la lacena era una cocina mucho más grande. Encendí mi linterna y apunté al frente. Vi las paredes pintadas en muebles sofisticados de cocina, pero algo más llamó mi atención, más que todo el desorden, más que los cadáveres regados y el olor a putrefacción y muerte del lugar.

Le apunté directamente con la linterna y él instintivamente cubrió su rostro con una mano, pero ese gesto instintivo poco duró. Al parecer, había estado durmiendo. Porque su reacción al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía fue alzar su arma y apuntarme.

Esto nos trae al principio. Cuando empezó esta historia…

Era evidente que la chica que tenía en brazos no tenía vuelta. Divisé demasiado rápido la gran herida que tenía en el tórax a la altura de las costillas y si bien no se veía una herida mortal era lo suficiente como para ya contagiarle el virus.

Ella no tenía salvación, pero él se empeñaba en abrazarla con fuerza, amenazando mi vida y la suya al apuntarme con su arma.

−Debes dejarla−Intenté decirle con calma−. Ella ya no _sobrevivirá_.

Dije la palabra con especial cuidado. Al oírla su rostro tembló levemente, pero se mantuvo firme y me apuntó directo al rostro.

−Sabes que será mucho peor cuando despierte. Cuando la enfermedad la consuma y no sea la misma mujer que viste al caer…sabes que…

−Silencio−Bufó, y el sonido fue tan tajante y grave que hasta yo mismo me asusté al oírlo. Di un paso en su dirección y él se irguió como un gato enfurecido. No la soltaría.

Dejé mi arma en el suelo, levanté mis manos en son de paz y traté de acercarme a ellos, aunque el olor picaba fuerte en mi nariz, y si bien había estado en lugares peores, el encierro hacía de esta situación la más escalofriante de todas.

−Me voy a acercar…

−Te mueves y disparo−Me amenazó. No dudaba en sus palabras, su mano no temblaba en el gatillo y sus ojos se mostraban aguzos y fieros.

−¿Prefieres llevarte como último recuerdo de ella su rostro trastornado? ¿Acaso prefieres verla cuando intente devorarte la carne? –Le espeté sin poder medir el sonido de mi voz−No hay cura para ésta plaga. Los que son mordidos se transforman en esas cosas y no vuelven a ser lo que eran.

Él no parecía dudar en mis palabras. Se mostraba firme en su decisión. Sin embargo se veía que ella ya llevaba sus buenos días así. Vi a su lado latas de comida abiertas y un par de cucharas junto a un plato sucio. Habían paños regados a su lado y cada tanto él tomaba uno de ellos y limpiaba su frente. Sólo allí me di cuenta que mantenía apretada su mano a la herida con un gran trozo de tela que ya estaba de un oxidado color rojo.

Ella no se movía, ni volvería a moverse.

Suspiré. Esto era demasiado triste, pero no podía dejarlo allí.

−Debes dejarla.

Al decir esto, su rostro se enfureció en una silenciosa ira blanca. Su seño fruncido era lo que menos me afectaba, ni mucho menos la línea recta que formaron sus labios, no, era esa mirada, abandonada y sola. Como si ella fuese lo único que le fuera quedando en este mundo, y ahora que ella se iba…

Yo podía entender eso.

Entrecerré mis ojos y me acerqué más. Él no me disparó a pesar de que estuve lo suficientemente cerca para jamás fallar un tiro. Me acuclillé a su lado y toqué la frente de la chica. Ella hervía en fuego. Estaba en las últimas.

Ya quedaba muy poco.

−Cuándo sea el momento−Silbó en un susurro y su voz sonó tan calmada que sobresaltó mis pensamientos−, cuando sea el momento…yo lo haré.

Comprendía su determinación y su decisión. Él la abrazó un poco más fuerte y un leve quejido escapó de sus labios. La rubia se movió y abrió sus agrietados labios y sólo dijo:

−Levi…

Una tos espantosa interrumpió su agrietada voz. El moreno la enderezó y sangre salpicó de su boca. Al verse asediado en sangre reprimió un gesto grotesco. Me acerqué y el impidió que le ayudara. Secó sus labios y trató de dejar que tosiera, pero era imposible, ella se estaba ahogando hasta que se arqueó y vomitó a un costado.

Levi como recordé la chica lo había llamado, se arrodilló a su lado y la movió un poco. Ella gemía dolorosamente.

_Ya déjala ir_…pensé en decirle. Pero esta no era mi decisión.

−¡Eren! –Entró Jean al oír el ruido.

Al ver la situación, se quedó congelado a unos metros de distancia.

La chica se estaba transformando en los brazos de Levi.

Su cuerpo se arqueaba y su boca se abría más de lo normal. Su piel ya no era rosada sino gris y muerta, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas al máximo y una capa blanca las cubría. Un ruido deforme y malogrado pululaba de sus labios…

−Le…vi…

Un gruñido y su boca se acercaba centímetro a centímetro a su cuello…Si él no hacía nada yo…

−¡Qué esperas! ¡Mátala! –Chilló Jean.

Al no haber respuesta, Jean se acercó apuntando su arma. Levi apuntó la suya en su dirección y ambos detuvieron su amenaza. Sus miradas se cruzaron de forma aberrante. Él no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, menos aun en ese estado, pero ella…

Pero algo pasó…Un disparo cortó el ambiente.

Le habían disparado, y en los brazos de Levi, su cuerpo marchito había caído, desplomándose al instante, la bala entró directamente en su sien y un largo hilo de sangre cayó por su rostro, y ya no tenía los brazos alzados hacia su protector, sus ojos seguían abiertos, pero muertos, y su boca había caído junto con su rostro a un costado de las piernas arrodilladas de Levi.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde todo el mundo miraba.

Jean se petrificó a mi lado y, caminando sencillamente hacia nosotros, Annie guardó su corta arma en el estuche de su cintura.

Annie le había disparado…

* * *

_**¿Qué les ha parecido? Un giro extraño, en realidad no iba hacer que Annie fuera la que mataba a Petra (porque notaron que era Petra ¿o acabo de darles spoiler?) Imagínense lo que viene después…porque ni yo estoy tan segura.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer.**_

_**Nell.**_

_**PD: Doy MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a mi gran y rubia amiga **_**BLOOMYLEE**_**, quien me ha promocionado tanto como ha podido. Gracias querida amiga por tu esfuerzo. Así que éste capítulo y todos los que seguirán de esta historia van dedicados a ti y a todo tu porno gay que se que escribes con dedicación y muchos más que yo te admiran por eso.**_

_**Con mucho cariño y gratitud, se despide Nell. **_


	3. Capítulo II: Hasta la muerte

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Ninguno de los personajes me corresponde son propiedad del autor correspondiente y mi única intervención aquí es hacer ficción con ellos.

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_: AU. OC. OCC. Y zombies no clásicos. Yo daré mi propia explicación a la enfermedad de una forma, a mi manera, más creíble, así que quizá les cueste entender al principio.

**RIREN.**

_**Acotación: **_**Irán apareciendo palabras extrañas a medida que la lectura progrese, acá está el significado de cada una, ahora sólo apareció una XD es menos cargoso no?**

[1] Le plat du Jour: Es un Restaurante francés justo en frente del Cölln's.

* * *

_**Dale sentido al Dolor**_

_**Hasta la muerte…**_

_**By**_

_**Nelliel L. Smith**_

* * *

_**LEVI**_

No escuché el impacto. No me di cuenta cuando los cuerpos se interpusieron entre ella y yo. Y al parecer, ella tampoco se movió al momento en que mi pistola tocó el centro de su frente. Sentí por poco unos brazos amarrándose ante mí y retiré mi arma.

Lo aceptaba. Lo aceptaba, era algo que había que hacer, pero _yo_ debía hacer.

Petra se había ido, había visto a Auruo caer frente a la horda que se guarecía en esta última planta. Él, como siempre, se había adelantado fingiendo valentía frente a Petra y ella se había reído de él. Yo debí de entrar con ellos, pero no lo hice, me quedé revisando la alacena, guardando cosas…sólo escuché gritos y ya era demasiado tarde. Auruo había sucumbido ante ellos y Erd había tratado de ayudar. Le disparó a unos tantos, pero no notó a la mujer que lo amordazó entre sus manos y le mordió el cuello. Petra chilló otra vez y yo ya me encontraba disparando, junto a ella. Pero era muy tarde, cuando todo acabo noté que tenía su mano en su tórax, la miré desconcertado y ella sólo sonrió.

Cuidé de ella hasta que dejé de escuchar su voz, hasta que dejó de comer y hasta que dejó de pedir disculpas por lo sucedido. Yo no le respondí mucho a sus suplicas, porque poco podía decir.

−Yo me iré…Levi. Por favor, sólo hazlo…−Me lo había rogado infinidad de veces, pero luego sólo lloriqueaba y decía que no quería morir. Me abrazaba con fuerza y yo sostenía su rostro en mi pecho.

Me aguanté la amargura de la situación durante una semana. Yo sólo la dejaba para buscar comida y asearme. Ella poco pudo hacer por sí misma al final así que simplemente comenzó a quedarse allí. Tumbada boca arriba sobre mi regazo. De pronto la fiebre subía tanto que balbuceaba incoherencias.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Ya había acabado. Su cuerpo había quedado regado junto a los trozos de cadáveres que me molesté en mover. Su expresión era vacía y sus ojos yacían entreabiertos…No volví a mirarla. Mi mirada se posó en ella unos segundos y luego decidí que era momento de marcharme.

_Solo…_

−¡Atención, atención! Mikasa ha bajado junto a Armin y Connie a repeler una horda que se dirige hacia ustedes. Armaron tanto jaleo que ya fueron descubiertos. Deben escapar−La voz de una mujer desconocida interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos. Sólo cuando la asesina de Petra tomó un radio transmisor me di cuenta de que la voz venía desde allí.

−Entendido. Dinos si hay alguna posibilidad de escapar por…

−Si planeas volver por donde entraste, Annie, te digo que estás loca−Le dictó, se escucharon disparos desde el transmisor y algunos revotaron hasta aquí−. Mi recomendación es que vayan al cobertizo. Desde allí tendrán una mejor visión de la situación. Yo me encuentro en el edificio aledaño y…esperen… ¿Qué sucede, Connie? –Una pausa y un balbuceo inentendible−Ajá…si, lo entiendo. Esperen. Y no…Mikasa es inmortal, ella sobrevivirá, pero tú y Armin deben volver. Traten de escalar el _Le plat__1_.

Escuchamos disparos más cerca de donde nos encontrábamos. Eran disparos lentos, pero precisos. Reconocí el sonido como el de un arma de francotirador. Algo no demasiado inteligente de traer a un espacio oscuro y cerrado.

−¡Mikasa! –Saltó el sujeto más alto, quien me había amenazado con su arma hace poco−Debemos ir por ella antes de escapar.

Ellos comenzaron a coordinarse y entre tanto jaleo, yo debía escapar por mi cuenta. Tomé la Colt que aun apretaba en mis manos y allí lo recordé.

Nunca tuve ninguna munición. Pero entonces… ¿cómo…?

Jale el gatillo y un clic fue lo único que salió. Un sonido vacío. No había balas, idiota. No las había…La última la había utilizado en el tiroteo, fue por lo mismo que me detuve, por eso y por _todo_… ¿Cómo iría a MATAR a Petra? ¿Matar? ¿Matar es lo que haría…? Acaso…

−Levi…Te llamas, Levi ¿Cierto? –Preguntó con delicadeza el castaño a mi lado. Se me acercó con cuidado y empatía. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con fulgor cerca de los míos. Asentí simplemente con la cabeza−No te dejaremos aquí. Con esa arma no conseguirás escapar solo. Vamos, ven con nosotros, no tienes otra opción más razonable.

Él tenía razón.

−Mi nombre es Eren, Eren Jaeger. No es precisamente el momento para presentaciones, pero él es Jean Kirschtein y ella Annie Leonhart.

Corrí junto a ellos como si realmente me importaran sus nombres. Mi intención era escapar del Cölln's no hacer amigos.

Salimos de la cocina, dejando atrás todo; el cadáver de mis compañeros, el olor a muerte y todos esos recuerdos que desde hoy comenzarían a volverse borrosos. No había necesidad de quedarme con ellos para siempre. Tampoco los olvidaría, pero en este mundo, las personas mueren tan fácil y rápido que no sabré nunca si mi turno, así como el de ellos fue, se está acercando con cada paso que doy dentro del Cölln's.

El ala norte, en donde alguna vez una docena de mesas se extendía en uno de los tantos lujosos comedores del restaurante, los infectados ya habían comenzado a llegar.

La chica rubia cambió su arma, por la oscuridad no noté qué modelo sería, pero por su carga rápida y su precisión, era una especie de pistola de cañón corto unido a un silenciador.

Los vi a mi lado disparando. Claro, yo era inútil sin mi arma de fuego, pero esa no era mi única defensa. Me escabullí hacia algunos que andaban sueltos, saqué mi navaja suiza y con el filo, lo incrusté en uno de ellos. Sólo vi el rostro de un joven niño al momento de alargar el tajo desde su clavícula, hasta su cuello y terminar en la base de su mandíbula.

¿Disparo en la cabeza? No, estos no eran como en las películas de horror. Estos sencillamente no estaban _muertos_, disparándoles como lo hacías como una persona, o dejándoles desangrar bastaba, pero eso sí, tenía que ser en un lugar en donde pudieses incapacitarlos, sino, se seguirían moviendo. No tenían sentido del dolor, ni de reconocimiento. Podían atacar aun hasta su madre en ese estado. Su único interés cuando ya la enfermedad está en su punto crítico, es buscar más hospedadores y alimentarse.

Conseguí bajar unos cuantos con mi navaja hasta que me vi encerrado y de pronto no había nadie más. Me lancé sobre el que tenía a mi costado y lo apuñalé. Pero no fue suficiente. Éste lanzó un berrido gutural y siguió forcejeando conmigo. Luego tenía otros dos a mis costados.

_Mierda…_

Apuñalé al más invasivo en el ojo y cayó derrotado al instante. Luego, antes de que las babosas y ensangrentadas mandíbulas de otro me tocaran, lo pateé en el estomago consiguiendo desprenderlo de mí. Pero el último fue el más problemático.

Pero…

Un disparo atravesó diagonalmente su cabeza y seguido de un hilo de sangre cayó a mis pies. Vi quien había sido el responsable de la ayuda y la rubia sólo alzó la cabeza en un gesto frívolo.

No le daría las gracias.

Cuando ya la mayoría del lugar estuvo limpio, nos abrimos paso a la siguiente habitación en donde estaban las escaleras. Allí no se veían tantos, y al poco tiempo, pudimos simplemente correr de ellos sin problema.

Así que subimos por la escalera que estaba casi en la entrada. Evitamos algunos de los infectados. Allí los disparos de la susodicha Mikasa cesaron y a los pocos segundos, Eren, como me había dicho el castaño que se llamaba, bajó los peldaños que habíamos alcanzado y desde allí, disparó a dos de ellos para dejar al descubierto el cuerpo esbelto de una mujer de mirada fría y cabello oscuro. Ella le sonrió al verlo, pero no hubo palabras entre ellos. Ella tomó una de sus manos un segundo. Ambos parecían felices de verse, sus miradas se encontraron hasta que ya no había más tiempo. Había que correr.

Los seguí en silencio cada vez, mientras que la mujer que hablaba por el transmisor nos avisaba cuan mala se había puesto la cosa, pero por suerte, los infectados sólo estaban en la planta baja, ya al llegar a los últimos pisos, ellos aprovecharon de saquear lo que pudieran en su camino.

Llegamos al cobertizo. El final del techo tenía una escalerilla junto con una puerta la cual nos costó dos disparos abrir. Llegamos al techo y allí, frente a nuestro edificio, una chiquilla pecosa de rostro sonriente junto a otros dos no muy mayores que ella sujetaban una delgada tabla entre el trecho que había entre nosotros.

−¡Vamos! –Gritó el chico rubio con un ademán. Los tres alzaron la tabla hasta nuestro extremo y cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca, Jean y Eren la tomaron por sus extremos.

La tabla no era precisamente lo más seguro que pudiésemos usar, pero era lo único. También tenía junto con ella una cuerda que estaba atada a una estructura cilíndrica sobre el edificio de enfrente, seguro era por seguridad.

−Cruza, Annie−Anunció Eren. Ella lo hizo.

Gateó por la tabla como si fuera un gato. Agazapada y sin mirar abajo, la tabla se tambaleó varias veces, pero ella era delgada y pequeña. Soportaría su peso sin mucho esfuerzo.

Cuando ella estuvo del otro lado, lanzó la cuerda que había usado por si acaso, la cuerda no llegó hasta nosotros, sino que cayó hasta la mitad de la tabla.

−Voy por ella, Mikasa−Dijo el más alto−. Cuando esté allí, te la lanzaré.

Él no fue ni un cuarto de lo ágil que había sido la primera, pero aun así, consiguió pasar sin mucho problema.

Mikasa dio un paso adelante para pasar, ella trató de hacerlo caminando, pero era demasiado difícil, se agarró de la cuerda a la mitad del camino.

Y allí sucedió.

La tabla crujió y al poco tiempo sus pies colgaban hacia el pavimento. El endeble trozo de madera se había partido por la mitad y ella colgaba de la tonta cuerda de seguridad.

−¡MIKASA! –Chilló el que quedaba a mi lado. Se hizo hacia delante, pero no podía hacer nada por ella. Ella colgaba más cerca del otro edificio que de aquí−Mierda… ¡Jálenla hacia arriba!

Eso hicieron, pero ella ya se estaba soltando. Fruncí el ceño, ella no parecía ser una mujer débil, pero sus manos estaban heridas, podía ver como las removía doloridas.

−¿Qué le pasa?

−Mikasa se esquinzó la muñeca hace un par de semanas…no podrá resistir su propio peso así…

La subían demasiado lento pues la cuerda era larga y al parecer, la única fuerza bruta que contaba, era la de Jean, quien jalaba y jalaba desesperadamente tratando de subirla.

La chica morena dio un jadeo y se soltó de una de sus manos. Allí vi lo hinchada que tenía la muñeca. Pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer desde aquí.

−No…Ella caerá−Anunció sin tapujos el ojiverde.

Él corrió hacía la escotilla y la abrió. Lo vi ceñudo. El intentaría bajar, porque sabría que ella caería.

−¡Aguanta, Mikasa! –Le gritó desde allí−¡Aguanta hasta que esté allí!

¡Qué idiota! Hay seis pisos de distancia desde donde nos encontramos hasta ella. Seguro moriría por la caída y él no estaba pensando con claridad.

Pero antes de que siquiera Eren pudiera abrir la puerta y bajar.

Mikasa cayó.

Sólo escuchamos un ruido sordo, y algo _romperse. _

Me di vuelta de inmediato hacia Eren. Su rostro sencillamente ya no estaba. Él había bajado y yo bajaría con él.

Nadie quiso mirar, no era solo la caída, eran los infectados que pululaban en el lugar.

Yo lo sabía.

Quizá ella no sobreviviría a ello. Por muy inmortal que fuera, son seis pisos.

Corrí detrás de Eren. Sólo eso podía hacer.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? Bueno, los he dejado en un problema otra vez. Sé que Sasha cree que Mikasa es inmortal, pero no sé si sobrevivirá a una caída de seis pisos. Bueno, eso está por verse. **_

_**El capítulo me ha quedado muy corto y es porque quería actualizar pronto y porque me estresa narrar con Levi. Además no podía dar mucha información desde su punto de vista porque él acá no sabe nada.**_

_**Gracias siempre por sus review, tanto a los usuarios como a los anónimos por molestarse en dejarme un comentario.**_

_**De nuevo gracias a BLOOMYLEE por promocionarme tanto, creo que lo ha hecho más conmigo de lo que lo ha hecho con sus propias historias y por eso gracias.**_

_**Saludos a todos y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el próximo también será intenso.**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Nell.**_


	4. Capítulo III: Necesito saber

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Ninguno de los personajes me corresponde son propiedad del autor correspondiente y mi única intervención aquí es hacer ficción con ellos.

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_: AU. OC. OCC. Y zombies no clásicos. Yo daré mi propia explicación a la enfermedad de una forma, a mi manera, más creíble, así que quizá les cueste entender al principio.

**RIREN.**

* * *

_**Acotación: **_**Irán apareciendo palabras extrañas a medida que la lectura progrese, acá está el significado de cada una:**

[1] _Neβ y Börsenbrücke_: Calle que intercepta al Cölln's. A lo que Levi se refiere es que unos cuantas calles más allá, cerca de esas mismas, estuvieron ellos.

* * *

_**Dale sentido a mi Dolor**_

_**Necesito saber**_

_**By**_

_**Nelliel L. Smith**_

* * *

_**~Eren**_

No sé cuántos disparos di ni cuantos cartuchos usé. Cuando llegué ella no estaba por ningún lado.

Recién allí, rodeado de cadáveres y con mi sombra hecha pedazos, jadeé y me dediqué a pensar. Mi hermana no estaba por ningún lado. Había matado a cuánto infectado me había pillado y ni aun así, ninguno de ellos era Mikasa…aunque era imposible, el virus demoraba en incubar, pero a pesar de todo, miré rostro por rostro, me aseguré de que ninguno fuera ella…Pero no. No estaba, lo que me decía que quizá ella había escapado…eso o simplemente al caer, su cuerpo había sido devorado tal cual sufrió mi madre…

Comencé a hiperventilar…no…no ella también. No Mikasa…ella es fuerte, es ágil, ella ha sobrevivido a tantas cosas junto conmigo, es imposible, las lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin mi consentimiento, y a lo lejos divisé un cuerpo tambaleante. No lo pensé dos veces, le disparé justo en la sien. Éste se tropezó al suelo. Sin vida.

Recargué mi arma con el último cartucho que me quedaba disponible.

−No desperdicies balas−Murmuró una voz a mi lado. Al verlo me di cuenta que era el sujeto que encontramos, Levi. Él se acuclilló a mi lado y dio un vistazo rápido hacia arriba−. Tus compañeros ya no están. Significa que al verla caer, ellos también comenzaron a bajar por ella. Seguro consiguieron rescatarla mientras nosotros estábamos ocupados.

Podía ser una posibilidad…podía serla…no podía aceptar que mi hermana haya desaparecido de una forma tan cruel, no ella, lo esperaba de cualquiera, pero no de ella también. Ella no podía abandonarme como mi madre lo hizo.

−Tenemos que encontrarnos con tu grupo−Sugirió con calma.

−No. Primero encontraré a Mikasa.

−La encontrarás−Repuso levantándose−, pero tampoco es seguro que nos mantengamos solos. Menos en este lugar.

−No es un lugar tan inseguro, nosotros…

−_Neβ y Börsenbrücke_1 están inundadas un poco más allá. ¿No se les ocurrió explorar las calles aledañas? Nosotros al llegar al Cölln's tuvimos muchos problemas porque estaba infectada completamente. Pero fuimos ágiles. Sólo así llegamos. Ustedes consiguieron llegar sólo porque nosotros ya habíamos hecho la mejor parte.

Él tenía razón…nos habíamos confiado mucho y todo había pasado por eso. Yo fui quien había dicho que llegáramos y entráramos porque los pocos infectados que se veían, podríamos evitarlos sin ningún tapujo. Me arrepiento tanto…

−Regresemos con tus compañeros, ¿Tienen algún lugar de campamento? Seguro ellos pensaron en volver allí.

Era lo más lógico. Annie así lo querría y como ella era la más lista, todo el mundo la seguiría. Si estaban con Mikasa ella insistiría en buscarme, pero no se lo permitiría, seguro dirían "Él hará lo mismo". Así que eso hice. Me levanté al lado de mi nuevo compañero y con un asentimiento corto acepté su sugerencia. Lo llevaría conmigo. No había inconveniente, él sabía moverse e Irvin no tendría problema en aceptarlo en el grupo. Pero eso no es lo que más me preocupaba. Si perdía a Mikasa…No sólo yo la perdía. El refugio entero lo haría.

Sería como perder cien hombres.

Así fue como partimos rumbo al Mall en donde habíamos asentado nuestro campamento. Conseguimos despejar la mayor parte del lugar y aseguramos todas las entradas de las tiendas, las reforzamos con madera y el lugar era perfecto. Utilizamos la ropa de las tiendas para vestirnos y crear lugares para dormir y nuestro comedor, era el pequeño centro de Comidas Yoshi. Las mujeres se habían acaparado la Swarovski Boutique im Alsterhaus para rediseñarla como el sector de camas y en el Handtaschen estaban guarecidas las municiones, las armas y allí era donde los del grupo de Reconocimiento organizábamos las salidas junto a Irvin. También siempre había un grupo reservista, que se quedaba en el Mall para vigilar por cualquier inconveniente. Teníamos espacio para muchos más, por lo que no era problema cada vez que nos encontrábamos con personas. Las alojábamos y les explicábamos las reglas impuestas por Irvin, las cuales nos habían servido desde hace ya seis años.

Seis años…no puedo creer que hayan pasado seis años…Hace ya tanto tiempo que Hannes nos rescató aun siendo unos niños y que nos enseñaron a cómo defendernos. También recuerdo con claridad, cuando por fin, encontramos a Armin y su pequeño grupo de refugiados.

Habían pasado unos seis meses desde que Mikasa y yo entramos al grupo, que, para ese entonces era liderado por Dot Pixis y como segundo al mando, estaba Irvin Smith.

Ese día, el grupo de Pixis llegó con un pequeño grupo de niños refugiados y entre ellos, estaba Armin. Ese fue el regalo más lindo que pudimos recibir Mikasa y yo. Armin estaba a salvo. Herido y traumatizado, pero vivo. Desde ese entonces los tres fuimos inseparables.

En ese entonces eran cuatro niños y dos adultos incluyendo a Armin. Todos los niños-menos Armin evidentemente-fallecieron cuando nos cambiamos a este lugar. En ese tiempo nuestro refugio era una abandonada estación de metro la cual fue inundada de infectados cuando ya las reservas de contención cedieron. Ellos entraron y más de la mitad de nuestra población falleció. Pixis ordenó la retirada liderada por Irvin. Allí fue cuando Pixis falleció.

Muchos amigos cayeron ese día, adultos y personas mayores, niños y mujeres quienes ninguna culpa tenían. Algunos otros se salvaron, fueron mordidos y amputados inmediatamente, pues esa era la última forma de salvarte, te muerden y te amputan. Ese fue el caso de Mina Carolina. Una chiquilla de nuestra edad. Fue mordida en la pierna izquierda y sin dudarlo, uno de los adultos, creo que Mike, fue quien le hizo morder un paño, cerrar los ojos, aguantar la respiración y con un machete, rebanó su pierna. Mina sobrevivió un par de semanas, pero la infección siempre estuvo allí presente. No la de los infectados, sino la de su pierna. No teníamos suficientes medios para tratarla. Ella falleció llena de dolor y fiebre pues la anestesia era algo completamente desconocido para nosotros.

Pero nosotros habíamos sobrevivido, Armin, Mikasa y yo…

−Ella estará bien−Habló interrumpiendo mis pensamientos mientras caminábamos por unos estrechos callejones. Lo miré unos segundos y luego rehuí la mirada. Sonreí por lo bajo y simplemente asentí. Ella estará bien.

Le fui contando en el camino cómo era la forma de vida en nuestro refugio, las ordenes de Irvin y cómo cada quién cumplía su rol desde el momento en el que pisaba el lugar. Él escuchó en silencio. Caminamos escurriéndonos por los pasajes más recónditos de Hamburgo. Fuimos por lugares estrechos y oscuros, algunos sucios y llenos de cadáveres. Esperé en algún momento poder divisar a alguien, pero no sucedió.

Cuando llegamos, la entrada desde la The Coffe Shop de la entrada estaba regada de sangre, las tablas que cubrían la puerta principal estaban hechas jirones y había municiones desperdiciadas regadas a lo largo del lugar. Las ventanas estaban rotas y había cuerpos a los cuales conseguí reconocer como gente de nuestro refugio, despedazados.

Habían asaltado nuestro refugio y por lo que veía no había sido _infectado._

Tomé mi arma y con un ademán le indiqué a Levi que me siguiera. Mi pulso estaba a mil por ciento. Tenía miedo de encontrar muertos a mis compañeros…todo esto había sucedido en las cuatro horas en las que nos habíamos encontrado fuera…en tan poco tiempo…

Los cuerpos estaban regados como basura en un depósito. Ninguno presentaba mordeduras por lo que vi a simple vista y su deceso era claro: les habían disparado.

Busqué por los alrededores y sentado en una silla estaba el cuerpo de uno de mis compañeros.

Mierda…

Corrí hasta él, tenía la cabeza echa hacia atrás y en su frente tenía un gran agujero. Su boca estaba abierta y dentro de ella tenía un nudo de tela, seguro lo habían amordazado y amenazado.

La mitad del cuerpo de Marco estaba despedazada, quizá por una espada o algo similar. Y seguramente alguien con mucha fuerza los había golpeado pues tenía rotas las costillas.

−¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó mi acompañante−Esto es reciente…

−Alguien atacó nuestro refugio, pero no veo los cuerpos de quienes estaban al mando ni los de todos−Dije con calma cerrando los ojos del fallecido.

Sólo espero que Jean no haya visto esto…

−Todo estaba bien esta mañana.

−Debemos buscar sobrevivientes−Pidió.

Asentí con la cabeza. Buscamos a lo largo de todo el refugio, mas aun así, no nos encontramos con nadie. Todos los que allí estaban, ya habían muerto…

Subimos los pisos, uno a uno, inspeccionando cada rincón, pero nada. Gritamos innumerables nombres, llamamos, pero ni los enemigos ya estaban en este lugar. Todo había acabado…no quedaba nadie. Sólo que, al llegar al último piso, me lo encontré…con la última esperanza, abrí una de las puertas de un pequeño salón que utilizábamos para los depósitos de bajillas y enseres y allí estaba Hannes, ensangrentado con una gran mordedura en el cuello.

Me quedé helado. Él levantó la mano y me sonrió…aun estaba vivo y a su alrededor, un sinnúmero de cuerpos de niños muertos estaban regados, como si él los hubiese intentado proteger.

Corrí hasta él y coloqué mis manos en su cuello, rasgué mi camisa blanca y comencé a vendar la herida…mierda…mierda… ¿Todos me abandonaban?

−Idiota−Consiguió reír él, lo miré y sólo recién allí noté que estaba lagrimeando−. Me han mordido ¿Acaso…me am-amputaras el cue…llo?

Hablaba a trompiscones, tenía la boca con un hilo de sangre y era evidente que sufría. ¿Por qué? Mierda…jamás debimos ir…Primero Mikasa, y ahora esto. El lugar estaba regado de cadáveres, sangre y balas incrustadas en todos lados.

−Estaba…esperándote…Eren.

Golpeé el suelo. El dolor en mi mano no me hizo menos dolorosa la situación.

−Escu…cha con a-a-a-tenci…ón.

Lo miré y Levi se colocó a mi costado.

−No te fíes de ellos−Su voz era ávida a pesar de sus heridas y sus ojos claros denotaban una determinación inexplicable.

−¿Quiénes? ¡¿Quién mierda les hizo esto?! –Exigí saber, mi voz se quebró en el último momento, tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle, pero era consciente de que poco podía forzarlo. En su condición actual, él poco podía hablar, y su cuerpo temblaba, el virus ya estaba en su organismo. Hannes no se salvaría…Él tampoco, ni mi madre, ni Mikasa…

¡Mierda!

Hannes tosió y Levi lo movió un poco de su posición, apretó la venda improvisada que intenté hacerle y le dejó respirar con mayor facilidad. Él sí podía hacer las cosas con calma…en cambio yo, era un perfecto inútil…

−¡No los dejes! ¡No confíes en ellos! –Gritó desesperado. Se las arregló para zafarse de mi acompañante y se cargó de mi ropa.

Su cuerpo estaba regado en el suelo, en medio de la nada, con una gran ventana rota a sus espaldas, yo lo enderecé, lo miré a los ojos y él me sonrió brevemente. Levi dio un salto y de pronto me quitó la pistola de la cintura, apuntó y disparó a la nada.

−¡¿Qué mierda haces?! –Le grité.

Algo rápido cayó sobre nosotros, el cuerpo de Hannes se abalanzó con brutalidad sobre mí y me imposibilitó ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Sólo vi unos ojos rojos, y una macabra sonrisa por el costado del cuerpo que ya no respiraba de mi amigo. Lo sacudí con violencia, pero de su boca salía ya más sangre. Y sólo cuando alcé mi mano por su espalda noté que una espada corta se incrustaba a la altura de sus pulmones.

Me enfurecí.

Empujé sin delicadeza el cuerpo de Hannes y desincrusté el arma de su espalda.

No pude creer lo que vi.

El enorme cuerpo de Reiner se interponía entre Levi y su pistola. Amordazándole a horcajadas el tronco de su cuerpo y con sus manos inmovilizaba sus extremidades superiores.

El cuerpo de Reiner estaba convulso, su piel era grisácea y de su boca caía un hilo de saliva.

Era un frenesí aun peor que el del virus.

−¡REINER! –Estallé y me lancé con el cuchillo hacia él.

Clavé sin pensarlo dos veces el cuchillo a un costado de su cuerpo, en sus riñones. Pero él ni siquiera lo notó.

−¡Aléjate, Eren! –Balbuceó la víctima−¡Es un infectado!

Su boca se abrió, dispuesto a devorarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Por lo que seguí apuñalándole hasta que me notó−algo triste si te pones a pensarlo con claridad−, dio vuelta su rostro hacía mí y su morisqueta fue poco más que una burla. Extendió su mano y me empujó con tal fuerza que mi cuerpo quedó estampado en la pared.

−No me entretendré contigo−Le escuché hablar al rubio. ¿Hablaban? ¿Acaso los infectados podían hablar? Entorné mis ojos tratando de buscar alguna mordedura en él, pero nada. Su ropa ni siquiera estaba manchada con sangre.

Mi visión poco a poco se hizo doble. Levanté mi mano y sólo allí noté que de mi cabeza goteaba sangre, siguiendo la línea de mi frente hasta deslizarse por mi mandíbula.

Poco pude ver desde ese momento. Ni siquiera supe si Levi había sido mordido o asesinado por él…

−¿Qué sucedió, Reiner? –Escuché otra voz, una masculina…demasiado familiar.

−Nada. Éste sujeto no nos serviría. Sería otro más de los infectados−Respondió el grave barítono del rubio. Escuché unos perezosos pasos y algo se acercó a mí.

−Creí que Ymir te había dicho que no siguieras con esto…Historia dijo que…

−Me importa una mierda Historia−Se rió−. Debemos deshacernos de los más fuertes, y acapararnos a los útiles−La voz cada vez se hizo más cercana.

Mi cabeza dolía como los mil demonios. Y las voces se convirtieron poco a poco en un balbuceo extraño…Mi conciencia pululaba entre los sueños, la irrealidad y lo poco que podía captar. Mi garganta ardió de pronto otra voz concurrió al lugar.

−Reiner−Suspiró−. ¿Lo has hecho?

Era inevitable, esa perezosa voz femenina…

¿Annie? ¿Acaso…Annie?

−No, aun no. Yo no puedo ser el causante. Lo sabes…−Le respondió, alejándose de mí, el vaho que creaba su aliento en mi rostro desapareció−Aun así puedes encargarte de éste otro, Annie, sé que tienes hambre.

Ella se rió sin ánimos.

Después de eso. Me volatilicé. Sentí algo en mi pierna izquierda romperse y una risa contaminó mi oído.

Dormí…dormí por mucho más de lo que creí posible dormir y al poco tiempo, ya no sabía nada, ni siquiera de mí mismo.

El último nombre que llegó a mi cabeza, como una salvación, fue el nombre de mi hermana. Escuché su voz a lo lejos y ese pensamiento me dejó descansar en paz.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? Bueno, se suponía que esto iba a suceder MUCHO más adelante, pero en realidad no quería poner relleno. Odio el relleno, me gustan las historias intensas en cada capítulo. **_

_**Aun no digo que changos le sucedió a Mikasa, no se sabe si está muerta o viva, pero al parecer, muerta no está porque su cuerpo aun no aparece-así que pueden guardar esperanzas chicos, aun no la mato-.**_

_**La parte de Reiner y Annie y el otro sujeto-dah quién será-, es media confusa, traté de hacerla así, pero imagino que relacionaran cables y entenderán qué trato de hacer.**_

_**Al principio iba a hacer OTRA COSA, iba a ser un POV de otro personaje, pero ese es el siguiente capítulo ya que en ninguno de ellos, se repetirá el personaje narrador de forma seguida, aunque el más común será Eren-quizá no tanto Levi porque me estresa como narrador-, pero irán apareciendo más.**_

_**Bueno yo actualizo rápido, ya que mi beta está durmiendo, no sé si subirlo ahora mismo.**_

_**Como siempre, un saludo ENORME dedicatoria a BLOOMYLEE, por su apoyo. Sin ella, seguro que tendría solo dos lectores. Gracias por difundirme.**_

_**Gracias también a quienes dejan comentarios, tanto anónimos como usuarios. Los leo todos :D**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Nell.**_


	5. Capítulo IV: Todo lo que tengo

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Ninguno de los personajes me corresponde son propiedad del autor correspondiente y mi única intervención aquí es hacer ficción con ellos.

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_: AU. OC. OCC. Y zombies no clásicos. Yo daré mi propia explicación a la enfermedad de una forma, a mi manera, más creíble, así que quizá les cueste entender al principio.

**RIREN.**

* * *

_**Acotación: **_**Irán apareciendo palabras extrañas a medida que la lectura progrese, acá está el significado de cada una:**

[1] [2]: _Neuer Wall_ y _Jungfernstieg: _Calles que llegan desde atrás del mall en donde se refugian nuestros personajes.

[3] Nespresso Boutique: Café que queda justo en frente de la entrada del Mall por la calle Bei der Stadtwassermühle, por el Coffe Shop.

* * *

_**Dale sentido a mi Dolor**_

_**Todo lo que tengo**_

_**By**_

_**Nelliel L. Smith**_

* * *

_**Mikasa**_

Me solté yo misma. Había visto mi panorama allá abajo. A mis pies, un toldo y un montículo de cadáveres me serviría de soporte, aunque nada me decía que llegaría sana y salva, era mejor que simplemente esperar a que alguien me rescatara. Di un leve vistazo hacía arriba. Jean jalaba con fuerza mi cuerda, pero cada vez que lo hacía, mi mano dominante cedía ante mi peso. Lo vi a los ojos y le sonreí. Todo sucedía en cámara lenta ante mis ojos, él frunció el ceño al leerme la mente, por lo que se acaparó con mayor ímpetu de la cuerda. Pero no había caso, la opción más inteligente en este momento era caer y escapar, para luego juntarme con ellos.

No demoré en tomar la decisión, siempre he sido impulsiva y de acciones cortas y rápidas. Jean lo vio. Jaló con ambas manos la cuerda y me acercó cada vez más a su cuerpo. Pero no había caso…

_Yo no iba a volver._

La cuerda se soltó de sus manos, pero quien cedió antes fue la mía. Me desenganché de mi agarre y caí.

Mi cuerpo se precipitó al suelo demasiado lento y, en mi caída busque _su mirada_. Pero él ya no estaba. Ya había bajado por mí.

_Lo siento, Eren._

Mi cuerpo cayó dando la espalda en el toldo unos cuatro metros de caída rompiendo la lona y me giré con dolor para poder caer sobre el montículo de muertos. Sentí como mis costillas chillaban. El dolor se expandió entre mi torso y mi pecho como cuando derramas agua sobre tu cuerpo. Todo ardía y rugía. Y de mis labios se escapó un lastimero sonido, algo así como una queja, un silbido agudo, como el trapicar de las piedras en el río…

No me iba a morir, pero se sintió como tal. Me moví sobre el montón de cadáveres que había usado para amortiguar el golpe, pero no fue suficiente. Gruñí otra vez, girando sobre mi costado y me devané los sesos intentando buscar una posición cómoda, pero no la había. Porque estaba herida, mi cuerpo sangraba y yo poco podía hacer.

Grité otra vez, pero esta vez no salió ningún sonido violento en mí. Era algo más agónico. Me ardía el pecho.

Tenía que levantarme. El olor a sangre fresca atraería a esas cosas, así que rasgué la tela de mis pantalones azules y me apliqué un torniquete bastante improvisado. Vendé la herida de mi torax y sólo allí noté que tenía algo incrustado…

Uh…era un _dedo._

−¡MIKASA! –Oí a Armin gritarme desde las alturas−¡Escapa! ¡Corre hacia el refugio tan rápido como puedas, todos nos reuniremos allá!

Él tenía razón. Me incliné sobre la pared y apoyé mi peso en ella y comencé mi andar. Al principio era más como un arrastrar de pies, pero poco a poco, el dolor se fue haciendo parte de mí, comencé a asimilarlo dentro de la situación y eso medio fuerzas para seguir. Por lo menos mis piernas estaban intactas, pero poco podía decir de mis brazos, quienes sufrieron, junto con mis costillas, la peor parte. Tenía magullones por todos lados y la sangre poco dejaba de salir a pesar de mi improvisada maniobra de primeros auxilios.

−¡TE LO DIJE! –Escuché a Sasha, la miré sonriente y ella dijo: −¡MIKASA ERES INMORTAL!

Me reí levemente y seguí a trote lento. Tenía armamento rápido. Un par de cuchillos, tres bombas de humo y una navaja suiza. Al menos aun traía conmigo la mochila con las provisiones, sólo que fui lanzando algunas cosas como ollas y vasijas, no las podría llevar conmigo en este estado, pero sí me permití mordisquear un paquete de galletas añejas y recuperar algo de fuerza. No había comido desde anoche y el hambre me había llegado tan pronto como recordé que tenía comida en mi bolso.

Pasé las calles principales, crucé la Groβe a faena limpia sin batallas innecesarias y me escondí durante una hora en un callejón al toparme con una gran horda cuando llevaba ya algunos buenos minutos de caminata tortuosa. Los disparos los escuché a unos metros a lo lejos por lo que decidí salir confiada de quienes serían. Por el sonido rápido y el traqueteo de las balas, seguro era la Magnum de Jean y no estaba equivocada. Me sentí aliviada al verlos por lo que el dolor de mis huesos pasó a segundo plano cuando los ayudé a bajar a nuestros enemigos. Él al verme corrió hasta mí tomando mis manos con cariño, se dio cuenta al instante que estaba mal herida y que no necesitaba ninguna demostración de afecto.

−¿Sabes que tienes nueve vidas, como los gatos? –Me sonrió Connie llegando a nuestro lado. Armin por su parte sin tapujos se lanzó hacia mí abrazando mi pecho. Ignoré el dolor y coloqué una mano en su cabeza con amabilidad.

−Estoy bien−Le respondí con calma y éste se soltó de mí, al ver mi mano en mis costillas notó que estaba herida−. Estoy bien−Reiteré ante ello.

Esperé encontrar a Eren, pero no lo vi, me aparté de ellos llegando hasta Sasha quien discutía con Annie sobre algo. La rubia entornó los ojos con gravedad y soltó el transmisor pasándoselo a Sasha.

Nunca me había fiado de ella. Desde el primer momento en el que llegó. Siempre tuve un ojo extra, y no porque hablara demasiado con mi hermano ni mucho menos, sino porque su esencia me recordaba a la de una serpiente, blanca y traidora.

−Voy por Eren−Dijo simplemente ella, di un paso hacía ella, sin pensarlo dos veces.

−Yo voy contigo.

Ella no se mostró impávida, se hincó de hombros y con un gesto afirmativo aceptó mi propuesta.

−No, Mikasa, estás herida−Repuso Jean palmeando mi hombro con delicadeza−. Sé que no confías en ella, yo voy en tu lugar si quieres, me aseguraré de que el enclenque esté bien. Confía en mí, tú solo vuelve al refugio. Por favor−Me susurró suplicante.

No me gustaba la idea, pero él tenía razón, si Annie intentaba algo, por lo más mínimo que fuera, yo no podría detenerla en mi estado, estaba demasiado herida. Sólo sería un estorbo. Jean en cambio era fuerte, algo torpe, pero era lo suficientemente capaz de detenerla si así se lo proponía.

Asentí como respuesta y él me sonrió, depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla y luego desapareció de mí vista junto a la rubia.

−Nos encontraremos en el refugio−Le murmuró Sasha−, así que tengan. Le queda poca batería así que lo utilizaremos en caso de emergencia.

Jean tomó el radar. Su sonrisa desapareció y esa fue la última vez que lo vi, en muchísimo tiempo.

Caminamos durante lo que pensé fue una eternidad. Tomamos otro pasaje para evitar las rutas más conflictivas y pasamos a una farmacia cuando nos topamos con ella. Allí encontré alcohol y algunos medicamentos para mi herida. Armin me ayudó a vendarla con mayor precisión y Sasha saqueó todo lo que pudo mientras que Connie hacía guardia.

Nos abastecimos de cosas realmente útiles, así que la demora valió la pena aun cuando nos desviamos del camino original, volvimos a la ruta trazada, la cual sabíamos de memoria. Sólo había que volver a _Jungfernstieg1_ y llegaríamos por _Neuer Wall2_ a nuestro refugio.

Nos demoramos poco, para mi sorpresa, dimos vuelta hacia Neuer y llegamos a la esquina justo en frente de la entrada, pero algo no estaba bien…no…

−¿Dónde está Reiner? –Inquirí a lo lejos−¿No se supone que debe vigilar la entrada principal todo el día?

−Seguro fue al baño−Resopló restándole importancia Connie, tenía los brazos tras su nuca y seguía caminando. Lo jalé de la solapa de su camisa y lo acerqué al grupo. Algo no andaba bien.

Las tablas de la entrada y el fuerte que habían hecho con sacos de arenilla estaban dispersos a un lado y reordenados de forma incorrecta, como para hacer creer a quienes llegaran, que todo estaba intacto. Miré más detenidamente, a lo lejos en la puerta de vidrio había un gran agujero…

_Diablos…_

−Nos han invadido.

Todos me miraron con impotencia. Me agazapé con mayor cuidado y arrastré mi cuerpo más cerca del lugar para obtener una mejor visión. Nos refugiábamos en la esquina del Nespresso Boutique3, detrás de sus lapidarias paredes. Había muertos por todos lados, pero ninguno reconocible.

−Uh…Mikasa…−Balbuceó Sasha, tenía puestos unos binoculares, por lo que podía ver por entremedio de los grandes vitrales lo que pasaba dentro. Sentimos un gran disparo.

−¡Tenemos que movernos! –Gritó Connie y partió sin mi mandato.

Cargaba consigo su arma, pero poco le sirvió para cuando algo realmente rápido surgió de la nada y se abalanzó sobre él. Cuándo éste dio disparos ante su cuerpo, eso se levantó sin que pudiésemos verlo. Corrí hacia él y le lancé una de mis bombas de humo, tomé el cuerpo de Connie, y para ese entonces, Sasha y Armin estaban a mi lado. Les dejé a su cuidado a nuestro compañero y corrí dentro del lugar.

Sabía que no era inteligente cuando entré al lugar. Lo que sea que atacó y alcanzó a morder a Connie no era precisamente un infectado común, era demasiado rápido. Tomé mi cuchillo sin impresionarme al encontrar cuerpos de nuestros camaradas en el suelo. Todos muertos, sólo acribillados, no había mordeduras.

¡BANG!

Otro disparo disipó mis pensamientos y dejé de buscar pistas. Alguien se mantenía luchando por su vida allí arriba y subí por él.

Corrí con el dolor de mi alma con la mano en el costado, pero ignoré el dolor de todas formas. Bien podía ser un compañero o un enemigo, sólo necesitaba averiguar. No me quedaría acuclillada junto a los cuerpos que ya no estaban. No lloraría la muerte de quienes nos habían dejado. Pasé al lado de un cuerpo en una silla…No, no miraría su rostro. Él no era ninguno de mis amigos, no era nadie. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y me afirmé con fuerza del pasamano. Un último peldaño y me encontraba en la última planta.

−Aun así puedes encargarte de éste otro, Annie, sé que tienes hambre.

¿Annie? Acaso…

Seguí hasta la habitación de donde venían las voces, me acerqué sigilosamente. Tomé mis cuchillos en ambas manos, los apreté con fuerza, allí reunidos, tres sujetos de pie, todos reconocibles ante mis ojos. Yo sabía perfectamente quienes eran ellos…Sentí el escozor de la rabia, pero no la probé con claridad, no…no hasta ver que al lado de ellos, el cuerpo de Eren yacía sobre su costado, sangrante e inconsciente…

No…Me mordí la lengua para no gritar. Me abalancé sobre lo primero que encontré, el alto y delgado cuerpo de Bertholdt Fubar. Le incrusté los dos cuchillos en la espalda, pero para ese entonces, alguien ya me había amordazado desde atrás. Era una fuerza abrazadora que ya conocía.

Dos disparos y mi cuerpo fue liberado. El sujeto que yacía al otro lado de la habitación, al cual reconocí como el nuevo acompañante de Eren, había alcanzado la pistola y lo había repelido. Yo reaccioné y me agaché, di una patada baja e hice caer al gran Reiner sobre sus rodillas. Me moví con claridad. No había dolor en mí. No había conciencia en mí. Tomé de su cinturón una pistola. No me fijé cual, ni siquiera noté si tenía municiones. No me importó, apunté directo a su cabeza, justo por su nuca. La bala atravesó su piel y su carne con un ronroneo placentero. Otro disparo y sangre se derramó a mi costado. No era mía. No la sentí. Volví a disparar, todo me era sangre y balas. Seguí disparando, esta vez al herido Bertholdt. No le di en el blanco indicado, pues algo rubio y grisáceo, tan rápido como una mismísima bala me conectó un puñetazo en el estómago. Caí sobre mi costado y alcé una pierna, golpeándola de vuelta, sólo que para ella no sería tan doloroso como para mí.

Desde detrás nuestro, más disparos. Y de pronto, todo se detuvo.

−¿Annie? ¿Bert? Oh no… ¿Reiner?

El agudo chillido de Sasha me sacó de mis casillas. Ella lloriqueaba con mi Snniper en sus manos, apuntando con la mira del láser justo a ellos.

−Dispara−Urgí con ira. Tenía la mira justo entre los ojos del malherido alto. Mientras que Armin llevaba sus dos pequeñas pistolas de tiro corto apuntando hacia Annie. Connie no estaba con ellos…No había que sumar uno más uno para adivinar. Armin tenía salpicada sangre en su americana café. Era obvio lo que había sucedido−¡DISPARA!

−¿Qué pasó aquí? –Demandó Armin sin mover sus armas−Annie, donde está Jean…

Oh cielos…Jean…Acaso ella…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios amoratados.

Perra.

Me levanté del suelo dispuesta a matarla. Pero alguien me detuvo.

−Estate quieta, Mikasa−Susurró a mi oído el desconocido. Me inquieté ante su agarre, su piel era suave y su voz trémula. No me agradaba.

−Reiner−Suspiró el moreno sin siquiera moverse−, creo que es hora de irse.

El cuerpo tumbado, el mismo que yo mandé a una mejor vida se levantó de su propio charco de sangre. Miré precipitadamente buscando su herida, pero no había. Yo misma había visto salir la bala de sus sesos.

−Que fastidio−Se sonrió.

Poco puedo recordar después de eso. Se escuchó un chillido. Y de pronto, el gruñir estaba ante las paredes. El hedor poderoso de la muerte caló fuerte en nuestras narices y desde las ventanas, el grito de Annie había atraído millones, cientos de éstos.

Infectados.

−Hagamos un trato−Propuso Reiner−. Nosotros nos vamos, no los matamos, y nuestros amigos no se los comen. ¿Qué dicen? Es justo.

Si tan sólo yo tuviera la Snniper en mis manos…aunque al parecer, atravesarle el rostro con una bala no era suficiente, y si era necesario agujerearle todo el cuerpo hasta que pareciera un colador yo…

−Trato−Cedió Armin.

−¡NO! –Aullé.

Pero ya era tarde, ellos habían saltado por la ventana…El hedor se marchó y corrí hasta seguir su pista. Los infectados se arrastraban lejos de nuestro hogar…nuestro deteriorado hogar.

Ya era demasiado tarde…

−¿Eren?

La voz de Armin alertó mi conciencia…Mierda, Eren. Corrí hasta él. Tenía una herida de bala en su pierna izquierda. Me lancé a él y lo abracé. Aun respiraba. Aun estaba vivo…Busqué por todo su cuerpo pero no había mordedura. No estaba infectado…Dios…

−Eren…−Le balbuceé−Eren…

Lo abracé otra vez. Armin se arrodilló a mi lado y con una mano me tranquilizó.

Ahora todo estaría bien. Todo bien…Vengaría a mis compañeros caídos. Vengaría la usurpación de nuestro hogar, vengaría cada gota de sangre derramada, vengaría a Hannes quien yacía muerto a sobre el suelo. No lo noté hasta que me tranquilicé y comencé a recomponerme, pero no vi su rostro, no me despedí de él, porque yo no lloraba a los muertos, lloraba a los vivos, quienes aun tenían la oportunidad de seguir con vida, quienes aun seguíamos peleando; sobreviviendo. Sobrellevando el infierno sobre nuestros hombros. Lloraría a Eren quien aun no despertaba. Lloraría a Jean quien no sé qué pasó con él. Y hasta que no sepa sobre su cuerpo al igual que él conmigo, no le daría muerte. No lo enterraría y me permitiría preocuparme por él. Hannes había descansado, estaba libre y su alma quién sabe dónde fue a parar si es que eso pasa en verdad.

Di un largo suspiro, me desvestí de espalda a los hombres y Sasha me ayudó con mis heridas. Tenía la espalda desnuda y el frío que entraba por la ventanilla me hacía cosquillas por sobre las cicatrices. Sasha volcó sin pudor un buen tanto de alcohol sobre mí. Pero no lloré ni grité. El dolor sabía bien sobre mí. Me recordaba que estaba viva. Que podía vengar las muertes y buscar desaparecidos.

Me vestí otra vez y di la cara a mis compañeros.

Armin se mantenía junto a Eren mientras que Sasha no se separaba de mi sombra.

−Bien, esto es lo que haremos…−Propuse. Entonces el sujeto desconocido se acercó a nosotros. Guardó la pistola en la parte trasera de su pantalón y se cruzó de brazos en silencio−Vamos a buscar a nuestros seres queridos. No todos están muertos. Enterraremos a quienes lo están y luego, vengaremos sus muertes.

Eso es todo lo que tengo. Una venganza. Un camino a seguir, un cuerpo de un viejo amigo tirado y sin vida. Un hermano medio inconsciente y un piñizco de compañeros con los cuales valerme.

No importa. Porque es todo lo que tengo.

Y es más que suficiente.

* * *

_**¿Y bien? En realidad me costó poder imaginarme como sería Mikasa narrando, sé que ella es impulsiva y ve todo a negro cuando se trata de Eren, pero cuando es sensata, es una gran líder. Me gusta mucho su personaje, y aunque acá no sé si hacerla una arrastrada por Eren también, seguirá manteniendo importancia.**_

_**Y qué tal, era inmortal como dijo Sasha (?).**_

_**Respecto al grupo Reiner…bueno no me odien por ser algo cliché, pero de todas maneras, les aclaro no que sacarán cosas de sus cabezas cuando exploten ni se deformaran a lo Resident Evil, ni tampoco son como un Gobernador maquiavélico, ni mucho, mucho menos, son inmortales xD**_

_**El caso de Reiner igual es algo extraño, pero daré mi explicación –la cual me ha hecho retomar libros de bioquímica- más adelante, al menos. Pero tengo ya una excusa para todo…creo, así que no me odien. **_

_**Muchas gracias por leerme, me he demorado un poco más porque he estado liada con muchos problemas. Pero aquí viene el capítulo, un poquitito más largo, pero funciona ¿No?**_

_**Gracias, como siempre, a mi querida amiga rubia BLOOMYLEE, por su apoyo incondicional a mi historia. Sin ella, ni siquiera esta historia hubiese tenido inicio, pues gracias a ella está aquí.**_

_**Y por supuesto, gracias a todos ustedes por leerme. Quizá no haya respondido todos los review, es que no tengo internet fijo en mi casa, vivo en un lugar donde la tecnología del internet no alcanza a llegar así que ;_; eso.**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Nell.**_


	6. Capítulo V: Confuso Parte I

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Ninguno de los personajes me corresponde son propiedad del autor correspondiente y mi única intervención aquí es hacer ficción con ellos.

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_: AU. OC. OCC. Y zombies no clásicos. Yo daré mi propia explicación a la enfermedad de una forma, a mi manera, más creíble, así que quizá les cueste entender al principio.

**RIREN.**

* * *

_**Dale sentido al Dolor**_

_**Confuso**_

_**Primera Parte**_

_**By**_

_**Nelliel L. Smith**_

* * *

_**Eren**_

Desperté. Mi cuerpo se convulsionó rápidamente y salté sobre la cama.

Gotas de sudor se resbalaban por mi frente y, mi respiración se agitaba, temblorosa, presionando mi pecho con brusquedad, dejando mi pulso en las nubes, nublando mi vista. Comencé a tantear el lugar con las manos, estaba sobre una cama doble, y al momento de seguir deslizando mis manos por la oscuridad, llegué a tocar sedosos cabellos que se desparramaban sobre una mullida almohada.

Busqué con la mirada y…

_Mikasa…_

Agucé mi vista en la oscuridad. Ella soñaba a mi lado, de costado con las manos frente a su rostro plácidamente dormido. Sonreí y me acomodé junto a ella. Oh Dios, gracias…estaba ella bien. Acerqué una de mis manos y acaricié su mejilla. Estaba helada. Presioné mis manos y ella se removió a mi lado.

Sus pestañas abanicaron un par de veces sus aguzados y filosos ojos negros, los cuales al encontrarse con mi mirada brillaron aun en la oscuridad. Su rostro se caldeó. Era el rubor en sus mejillas.

−Eren…

Ella me sonrió y me abrazó. Sentí su cuerpo cálido a mi lado. Sus brazos se acapararon de mi cuello y sus labios se juntaron en mi mejilla. Ella temblaba, pero sabía que no estaba enferma, yo la rodeé suavemente con uno de mis brazos y sonreí. Mi hermana estaba bien…siempre, siempre se las arreglaba para estarlo. No necesitaba que yo cuidara de ella. Ella era fuerte, incluso más que cualquiera que haya conocido antes.

Sonreí y acaricié su cabello. Olía a manzanas y miel. Seguro habría tomado una ducha hace poco… ¿aun podíamos darnos el lujo de tener productos de baño? Incrusté mi nariz en su cuello, en busca de otro aroma…Hm…perfume. ¿Ella tenía perfume?

−Los robé de una farmacia−Me aclaró−. ¿No huele bien?

Me reí y me solté de ella, pero no hubo caso. La morena siguió con su cuerpo pegado al mío por lo que me pareció una eternidad. Sólo cuando comenzó a hipar, se corrió. Tenía los ojos rojos y se veía adorable, como nunca antes. Me carcajeé de su expresión y limpié su fina lágrima. Sonrió y la besé en la frente.

−Estoy bien−Le aclaré. Me moví de la cama para darle un espacio y ella se sentó junto a mí−. Lo más importante es que tú lo estás−Le aclaré.

−Lo sé−Sólo dijo, y entrelazó mis dedos a los suyos.

El cariño que nos teníamos era plenamente fraternal, y rodaba más allá del entendimiento de cualquiera. Siempre recibí comentarios como "tienes complejo de hermana" o "aprovecha que no son sanguíneamente cercanos", pues nosotros no éramos hijos de los mismos padres biológicos, pero eso no impedía que nuestra relación se sintiera como tal. Yo la amaba más allá de lo posible, pero como mi hermana. No sentía deseos carnales. Sólo ganas de abrazarla con fuerza. Decirle que todo estaría bien pues así lo estaba. Sólo era eso…Pero ella siempre lo había confundido. Millones de veces. Y no es que no fuera llegar a amarla, es solo que…

Y otra vez pasó.

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia mí y sólo allí noté que sólo traía consigo una camisa grande, abierta hasta que pudiera verle el busto. Me reí. Ella besó mis labios y yo como siempre, rechacé el gesto. No es que ella no pudiera provocar algo en mí es sólo que…

−Eren…

La miré. En sus ojos no había más que deseo. Y estábamos libres, a salvo, y tranquilos. Solos. Solos en una habitación oscura. Yo bien podría aprovechar la situación. Es decir, siempre se me había ofrecido en bandeja, y aunque sonara feo, siempre había sido así. Yo siempre supe los sentimientos de Mikasa. Y siempre los ignoré. La compensaba con un beso, y ella se tranquilizaba, pero nunca habíamos estado tan cerca antes, ella nunca consiguió hacer latir mi corazón, ella nunca consiguió provocar eso en mí.

No como ahora al menos…

Dudé. Reconozco que dudé. Ella se mantenía inclinada sobre mí, con los labios sonrosados entreabiertos hacia mí, dispuestos a hacer lo que yo ordenara en cualquier segundo.

Si había podido hacerlo con otra antes, ¿Por qué no con ella? Ella quien me conoce más que cualquier otro, ella quien ha estado conmigo desde que puedo recordarlo, ella quien me ha ayudado tanto en las buenas o en las malas…Ella siempre…

Me besó. Quizá leyendo mi debilidad. Y yo me rendí ante ella. Mi corazón, por primera vez comenzó a estrellarse contra mi pecho y ella subió una de sus piernas al otro lado de mi cuerpo, sentándose sobre mí a horcajadas. No la detuve, mi fuerza de voluntad estaba por el suelo justo ahora…no tenía problemas.

Ella se atrapó con mi cuerpo y jadeó. Era el sonido más exquisito que pude sentir. Nos besamos como si no fuéramos hermanos, o quizá simplemente me olvidé, y recordé que nada nos ata. Le mordí los labios y mis brazos fueron recorridos por lo cremoso de su tacto; sus dedos, largos y finos, apresándose fuertemente en mí.

Tuve de pronto una urgencia desconocida para mí.

Comencé a levantarle la camisa…dejando al descubierto su ombligo, mientras mis dedos recorrían lentamente su abdomen, más arriba, hasta llegar a la copa de sus…

Pero de pronto…como siempre, _siempre hay algo._

−¡Eren, hay un pro…!

La vo_z _Armin interrumpió el beso. Mikasa se giró, sin vergüenza y le fulminó con la mirada. Nuestro amigo, quien no venía solo, se detuvo en el acto, tenía la boca colgando y había enrojecido hasta la médula. Vi a Levi entrar junto con él. No le pareció tan extraordinaria la escena, y al ver que mi hermana−si ahora recordé que es mi hermana−no tenía intención de moverse, yo lo hice; bajé la meno de su pecho−no lo había notado hasta que la quité−la corrí de mi lado, me levanté de la cama y tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, me vestí, tenía los pantalones colgados sobre el barandal de la cama y me los puse, no tenía idea cuándo ni quién me los había quitado, pero solo andaba en bóxers y camisa.

−¿Qué sucede, Armin? –Le pregunté calmadamente, pero en verdad mi voz no sonó como quise. Desvié la mirada a Mikasa quien, sin pudor, comenzaba a vestirse.

Sus piernas eran tan largas y blancas que tuve que recordarme a mí mismo mirar a otro lado, por lo que me interpuse entre mis visitas y la vista de sus piernas. Tampoco quería que la miraran.

−Sasha…oyó a Jean del otro lado del transmisor, está vivo, y tenemos que ir por él…aunque él no quiera.

No me gustaba como sonaba, pero a la mención del nombre de Jean, mi hermana llegó a nuestro lado, vestida y sin vergüenza.

−¿Cómo está?

Su voz se cargaba de preocupación. Ella de verdad le tenía cariño, y era evidente que mí querido compañero cara de caballo estaba más que enamorado de ella. Mikasa y Jean podían ser felices, no entendía porque ella simplemente no intentaba hacer lo que hacía conmigo, con él. Era mucho mejor para los dos.

−No…no muy bien−Balbuceó el rubio.

Seguimos a Armin, pero cuando Mikasa sugirió ir también nadie la dejó. Aun estaba herida, sólo habían pasado un par de días desde el ataque y nos habíamos dedicado−digo "habíamos" como si yo en verdad me hubiera enterado de todo porque cooperé−a enterrar a nuestros compañeros caídos, a limpiar el lugar de las balas, la muerte y la sangre.

No solo Hannes y Marco habían muerto. Connie fue infectado y Armin no dudó en dispararle, pues así él lo había pedido.

Sasha estaba a un costado de la pared, aovillada y con el rostro crispado en lágrimas. Ella no había comido nada en los dos días que estuve inconsciente y su única labor había sido mantenerse pegada al radio que pensó seguía trayendo Jean. Nos contó que su voz era entrecortada, que no lo habían mordido, pero eso era lo último en lo que debía preocuparse, pues tenía las piernas desechas y no podía moverse, no sabía donde estaba y la comunicación se cortó sólo cuando él le dijo un pobre punto de referencia.

−"Fleetenkieker Kneipe" –Repitió Sasha, con su voz cortada.

−Eso es un restaurant lujoso−Advirtió Levi al oír el nombre, todos lo miramos, y él le restó importancia al asunto cargándose en la gran mesa en donde había estado nuestro mapa turístico. Alguien le había incrustado un cuchillo a la mesa y había rasgado en mil pedazos nuestra única forma de ubicarnos−. Está por la calle Groβe Bäckerstraβe. No muy lejos del Cölln's. De hecho, está bastante cerca.

−¿Dijo que estaba allí?

Sasha negó con la cabeza fuertemente.

−Dijo que podía ver el letrero desde donde se encontraba.

Muy bien, era obvio lo que sucedería. Yo y Levi tendríamos que ir por él. Mikasa estaba malherida y Sasha, con lo traumatizada que estaba, no podría dar ni un disparo limpio. Mi hermana me miró, leyéndome la mente al instante, ella puso una mano sobre la mía, fui consciente de todos los ojos que cayeron en nosotros y la retiré con delicadeza.

−Yo voy−Anunció ella sin preguntar.

−No, Mikasa tu…

−Yo puedo ir, Mikasa−Dijo Armin tranquilamente−, y tú debes descansar tus heridas, o no podrás ser útil otra vez.

−No, Armin−Le rechacé con una sonrisa−. Alguien debe cuidar este lugar, y nosotros dos somos más que suficientes para…

−¿Y qué pasa con tu herida de bala en tu pierna, Eren? –Protestó mi hermana, perdiendo la cabeza−, también estás herido. No deberías…

De pronto comencé a apestarme.

−¿¡Quieres o no que traiga sano y salvo a Jean, Mikasa!? Dios, sólo será un tiempo separados, ya nos volveremos a ver, no creo que tú…

Ella me abofeteó. Con furia. No alcancé a darme cuenta cuando me dio vuelta la cara del golpe, y el ardor que recorrió mi mejilla fue seguido de un silencio sepulcral. Su respiración era agitada y cuando la miré, no había lágrimas ni rencor, su rostro era impávido. Como siempre. Sólo estaba ese refulgido resplandor de preocupación en sus oscuros y afilados ojos.

−No le pasará nada−La tranquilizó Levi, apaciblemente, le tomó la mano y la bajo. Sólo allí me di cuenta que aun amenazaba con golpearme−. Yo lo cuidaré, deberías tener más confianza en tu novio.

Uh…novio. Es cierto que él nos vio juntos, y no sabía que éramos hermanos…

Sasha abrió la boca de la misma manera en la que mi rubio amigo lo había hecho antes y yo no pude evitar sentirme incomodo. Nadie dijo nada, pero él notó el silencio incomodo.

−No somos novios−Aclaró ella, sorprendiéndome−. Es mi hermano.

_¡MIKASA! Seguro ahora piensa que soy un depravado…_

Nadie dijo nada más, él le sonrió y se entrerió.

−Son hermanos algo peligrosos ¿No?

Quise morirme allí mismo, porque todos comenzaron a reírse, pues no era un secreto lo de nuestra extraña relación de complejo de hermanos. Pero por lo menos su comentario amenizó el ambiente, y ya no me sentía tan extraño, además ella se rió también, y me gustaba verla feliz. Por lo menos ya no quería incrustarme lo que fuera que encontrase en la cabeza.

−Regresa…por favor−Me pidió ella, y esta vez no hubo contacto físico, pero casi pude imaginarme su mano, subiendo por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cuello. Ella sonrió.

−Lo haré, no te preocupes.

−Ya basta de tanto romanticismo−Nos cortó Sasha−. Yo iré…

−No Sasha…−Le detuvo Armin−te necesitamos aquí. Conmigo no es suficiente para vigilar todo el lugar y terminar las tareas, hay mucho que hacer, y no sólo debemos buscar a Jean. Lo sabes.

Cuando todo fue acordado, accedimos salir en un par de horas, por lo que Levi y yo fuimos a prepararnos a una habitación. Aun tenía que cambiarme de ropa, darme una ducha, y preparar las armas. Así que fuimos juntos al baño mixto, allí había ropa limpia y toallas, por lo que caminamos en silencio hasta el lugar.

−La verdad es que no es lo que parecía…−Comencé a murmurar, realmente no quería que él pensara que soy un degenerado que se acuesta con su hermana. No era esa clase de persona−Ella y yo no somos genéticamente hermanos, y además…

−Oye−Me dijo abriendo uno de los casilleros, comenzó a dejar sus pocas pertenencias allí y luego lo cerró de un portazo−, no es de mi incumbencia ¿sí?

_Claaarooo_.

−Lo siento, sólo no quería que pensaras mal de nosotros.

−No me importa si son hermanos o padre e hija−Suspiró, en ese entonces se quitó la ramera que tenía encima dejando al descubierto su esculpido y formado cuerpo.

Levi no era muy alto, pero aun así su contextura estaba bien, era un poco más bajo que yo, pero aun así se las arreglaba para parecer más maduro y hombre que yo mismo. Quizá era algo mucho mayor, y noté en su espalda ese gran tatuaje. Eran dos alas, justo a cada lado de sus omoplatos, bajando con largas plumas blancas por los músculos perfectos de su espalda, hasta llegar a la parte baja, en donde acababa con unas plumas rotas. Pero eso no fue sólo lo que me llamó la atención, cuando lo vi de perfil, pude apreciar a cabalidad lo que era su abdomen, plano y moldeado, para seguir por lo que contendría su diafragma y sus costillas…pasando por los pectorales; creados como si fuese apropósito en él, siguiendo por la línea de su clavícula, hasta llegar a lo grueso de su cuello, el cual daba paso a su amplia mandíbula, sus cremosos y delgados labios, su perfecta nariz y lo recio de sus ojos…

−¿Hay algo malo en mi cuerpo? –Preguntó él de pronto.

Sólo allí me di cuenta que lo había visto más de lo que debía.

−N-No…−Me atraganté, mis ojos aun no se despegaban de él, y eso que aun no había visto nada más que debajo de su camisa.

Él se quitó los pantalones y yo comencé a desvestirme para no pasar de un depravado con complejo de hermana a un depravado homosexual.

No entendí de buenas a primeras porque la proyección de su cuerpo hacía a mi corazón danzar. Era lo mismo que sentí estando de esa forma con Mikasa, sólo que esta vez…¡NO ESTABA NADA PROVOCANDO ESO!

Quedé boquiabierto cuando ya estuvo completamente desnudo a mi lado, se fue a las duchas sin prestarme atención y cerró la ventanilla. Eran duchas individuales, por lo que le seguí cuando me sentí en condiciones biológicas de seguir.

El agua estaba fría, pues hace siglos que no contábamos con el lujo del agua temperada. Y eso me sentó bien. Por lo menos consiguió calmar mi abrupta _necesidad_.

Yo procuré salir antes que él; me enrollé la toalla a la cintura y comencé con otra a refregarme el cabello mojado. Nos habían entregado algunos productos de limpieza: el lujo del jabón corporal y un champú que tuvimos que compartir. Tenía olor a menta.

Cuando mi acompañante salió, procuré no mirar su cuerpo. Ya tenía a mi persona rebajada a un nivel desconocido por mí mismo, así que no quería caer más bajo. Él se secó más rápido que yo y se vistió terminando antes que yo.

Por mi parte, me vestí con unos jeans gastados que Armin consiguió de una de las tiendas masculinas, una camisa blanca sin mangas y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Nos serviría, porque el viento golpeaba fuerte y necesitaríamos abrigo, mientras que Levi consiguió unos pantalones de tela negros, una camisa blanca y sencilla más una cazadora desgastada acorde con su look. No es que intentáramos combinar la ropa a estas alturas de la vida, pero era lo que se nos había entregado simplemente.

Nos armamos junto con Mikasa, quien tenía que conservar su adorado Snniper para proteger el frontis del lugar, por lo que nos quedamos con la Colt, una Magnum 17, unas navajas, un par de bombas molotov, algunos analgésicos y antihistamínicos; vendajes y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Además de un poco de comida ligera y un par de baterías para el radio transmisor.

No mucho teníamos, pero nos sería por el momento. Teníamos munición suficiente y tiempo para realizar nuestra misión de rescate. Por lo que cuando terminamos de armarnos, mi hermana se dirigió hasta mí, colocó sus manos en mi rostro, pero no hizo nada más.

Yo sabía bien lo que ella quería.

Y se lo di.

La besé levemente en los labios. Ella enredó sus manos en mi cabello y nos distanciamos cuando perdimos el aire. No lo esperaba…no, yo no quería esta clase de relación, pero era lo que manteníamos. Ni Levi, ni Armin dijeron nada al vernos. Sasha sólo suspiró.

−Volveremos pronto, Mikasa−Ella sonrió y me golpeó el hombro.

−Lo sé.

Y así partimos rumbo en busca de nuestro compañero, sin pensar jamás con lo que nos encontraríamos…

Esa fue la última vez que _vi_ a mis compañeros, a mi hermana, y al sujeto que me acompañaba…

Después de ese día, la poca normalidad que nos quedaba comenzó a desaparecer, y poco a poco, el secreto de la infección y la razón de nuestra miserable vida comenzaron a salir a flote.

No pudimos regresar jamás a nuestro refugio, pues jamás lo volvió a ser.

Apenas salí de allí, no había vuelta que dar.

Mi vida como mortal acabó en ese mismo momento.

* * *

**ANTES DE QUE ME ODIEN, LO DE MIKASA Y EREN TIENE UNA RAZÓN IMPORTANTE EN ESTA HISTORIA.**

_**Bueno, no tenía la seguridad de poner "esa" clase de relación entre Mikasa y Eren, pero les aseguro que poca importancia tiene para nuestro prota que en realidad, de a poco entenderá que el amor de su vida-aquí y en la serie original xd-es Levi.**_

_**El próximo capítulo será intenso. Se los advierto, esto venía planeado desde que comencé la historia así que estaba ansiosa por llegar.**_

_**El próximo es un POV LEVI, así que ya se imaginarán algunos que viene…**_

_**Gracias como siempre a BLOOMYLEE por su incansable apoyo, sé que poco te gustan los zombis y que sólo porque yo lo escribo lo lees, muchas gracias por ello.**_

_**Recuerden que esto es Angst, no soy muy buena en las categorías, pero sé que tendré que hacerlos sufrir y eso es lo que haré, jojojo. **_

_**Nos leemos y muchas gracias por sus hermosos review.**_

_**Nell.**_


	7. Capítulo VI: Confuso Parte II

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Ninguno de los personajes me corresponde son propiedad del autor correspondiente y mi única intervención aquí es hacer ficción con ellos.

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_: AU. OC. OCC. Y zombies no clásicos. Yo daré mi propia explicación a la enfermedad de una forma, a mi manera, más creíble, así que quizá les cueste entender al principio.

**RIREN.**

* * *

_**Dale sentido al Dolor**_

_**Confuso**_

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**By**_

_**Nelliel L. Smith**_

* * *

_**Levi**_

Llegamos, quizá demasiado tarde…

Las piernas de Jean estaban aplastadas por una sólida pared de concreto y no mucho pudimos hacer por él. Intentamos removerla, pero era demasiado peso para nosotros dos solos y, aunque hubiese venido el resto, tampoco lo hubiésemos hecho. Él dijo que la mujer rubia llamada Annie lo había dejado así. Lo había atacado, cuando él intentó llamar por radio al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, y había roto la pared del edificio y la había dejado caer finamente sobre él. Seguro de sus piernas nada se podía salvar, y todos lo sabíamos. Eren había repetido más de una vez la suerte que tuvo al no dejar que viniera su hermana. Seguro se le partiría el alma ver al sujeto así. Y en realidad, era penoso. Verlo a él, desecho hasta los huesos, con las piernas atrapadas en una pared, esperando a que ya alguien se apiadara de él y le pusiera fin a su sufrimiento.

−Ni te imaginas como demonios duele esto…−Se reía y trataba de parecer casual, pero ambos lo sabíamos, si no éramos nosotros, serían los infectados.

Eren estaba demasiado traumatizado como para ver morir a otro de sus compañeros, se daba vueltas como un gato, de un lado a otro, colocaba sus manos en su cabeza y no dejaba de repetir el nombre de su hermana.

−Ella va a estar bien, Eren−Siseó el castaño−. Ella es más fuerte que tú.

No entendía que clase de relación tenían esos tres, ni mucho menos me importaba. Saqué la Colt de mi bolsillo y la puse frente a su cabeza.

−¡¿Estás demente?! –Demandó Eren al ver lo que planeaba hacer. Forcejeó conmigo y le dejé ganar. Arrojó mi pistola a un lado y comenzó a berrear. Obviamente eso había sido mucho para él.

−Eren, si eres así de nenaza, ¿Cómo planeas que podré irme tranquilo pensando en que cuidarás de tu hermana? –Preguntó de pronto Jean−Se hombre y déjame morir como tal. No hay nada que…

−¡Cállate, idiota! –Le gritó−¡Quitaré esa estúpida piedra de tus estúpidas piernas y te sacaré de aquí! ¡Volverás! ¡IDIOTA! No morirás tan fácil.

Bueno, no lo dejaría morir. Había que pensar en cómo ponernos a picar si algo quería hacer por él.

−Tengo que pensar en algo…

Era consiente en que se devanaba los sesos. Pero no había solución. Y mientras que Eren se paseaba preguntándose cómo salvarlo, Jean me estiró la mano y me sonrió. Yo lo miré reticente, pues sabía lo que me diría, retrocedí un paso.

−Sólo hazlo−Pidió−. Tú te ves lo suficientemente rudo como para salvarte de la pateadura de trasero que te dará Eren después. Por favor…no quiero que se queden estancados aquí, quiero que sigan buscando a los otros…

Él tenía razón. O podíamos dejarlo aquí, con el peligro inminente de los infectados, el dolor de sus extremidades y la posibilidad de morir lenta y agónicamente. Eso sí que era cruel. Calmadamente fui por la pistola y recordé a Petra. Yo entendía a Eren, porque fue lo mismo que yo hice con ella. Quería alargar el momento para mi propia tortura, por mi ego, y porque yo no quería sufrir. No pensé jamás en ella, a pesar de que me rogó mil veces que la matara. Tomé la pistola.

−Yo soy demasiado cobarde…−Se rió Jean−no puedo hacerlo yo solo…

Eren me vio. Y adelanté mi movimiento. Disparé entremedio de sus cejas antes de que pudiera hacer algo para detenerme. El sonido fue ensordecedor y la sangre salpicó en mi cara. El castaño rugió y se me abalanzó encima. Rodé sobre mi costado y él me atrapó demasiado rápido. Se puso sobre mí y comenzó a lanzarme puñetazos en la cara, en el cuerpo, gritando cosas horrendas; obscenidades. Me protegí lo que más pude pero no le impedí que me golpeara. Dejé que se descargara. Hasta que gritó tanto que los infectados comenzaron a llegar, de a uno en uno, pero a él no le importó hasta que estuvieron demasiado cerca. Tomé mi pistola y le apunté a la cabeza. Él me miró con ira, tomó la suya y comenzó a dispararles a nuestros enemigos. Se levantó de mi cuerpo y ambos comenzamos a terminar con ellos.

Él disparaba y disparaba, gastaba y gastaba municiones, pero debía sacar esa ira que llevaba por dentro. Lo escuchaba gruñir, gritar y berrear. Cuando ya no tuvo más balas, sacó una navaja y comenzó a pelear de uno en uno. Les incrustaba el cuchillo más de lo necesario y les aplastaba el cráneo.

Cuando ya me di cuenta de que eran muchos quienes los rodeaban comencé a ayudarle. Y como no quería gastar más balas, saqué mi cuchillo largo y fui a cortar cabezas. Conseguí sacarlo del encierro de infectados y lo tomé de un brazo. Lo saqué de allí a arrastras y nos dirigimos hasta uno de los edificios abandonados más cercanos.

Al llegar mi golpiza no pudo terminar allí. Estiró el puño, pero esta vez no acertó en mi rostro, sino que más bien se desvió a la pared, dejando que sus nudillos, de por sí ya rotos, se fracturaran aun más.

Cuando se echó al suelo a llorar no pude hacer otra cosa más que tocar su hombro, acuclillado a su lado.

_No sabes cómo te entiendo_…quise decirle, pero nada salió de mis labios. Yo entendía su dolor. Sabía lo que es perder a todos quienes quieres en un segundo, y luego ver morir lentamente a otro. Lo entendía. Y yo jamás tuve la oportunidad de llorarles, de pedirles perdón por mi debilidad, ni de mucho menos, tener alguien a mi lado.

Por lo menos quise que su historia fuese distinta.

−¿Qué le diré a Mikasa?

−Dile que cuando llegamos, era demasiado tarde. Nada más. No tiene porqué saberlo todo−Le respondí simplemente ante sus suplicas. Él gruñó. Con odio. Se agarró de mi brazo y allí estuvo, deshaciéndose de todo su dolor, de lo horrible que fue ver al hombre morir frente a sus ojos, de ver como sus compañeros los traicionaban, de ver cadáveres de sus compañeros por todos lados, y de tener que presenciar la ejecución del último que le quedaba por salvar.

_La vida es cruel. Pero sólo los más fuertes sobreviven, Eren._

Al cabo de una hora ya no había más por dejar. Él se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared, con los ojos rojos y la respiración irregular, yo me senté a su lado.

−¿Cómo fue para ti? –Me preguntó sin mirarme, él tenía la vista fija en su puño destrozado y sangrante. Sabía que mi cara no podía estar más hermosa que eso.

−Igual que para ti−Le respondí−. No es diferente para nadie.

−¿Cómo sabes a qué me refiero? –Esta vez sí me miró. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con fiereza, ya no quedaba rastro de la persona que se mostró débil y vulnerable a mi lado.

−No lo sabía−Simplemente dije, encogiéndome de hombros−, pero esa es la respuesta correcta ¿No?

Él meditó mis palabras un segundo, y luego pareció entenderlas. Sonrió mediamente hacia la nada y un silencio nos invadió por completo por algunos minutos, luego él, nuevamente habló y yo lo dejé hablar:

−Mikasa llegó a mi vida cuando yo tenía seis años. Venía de un hogar conflictivo, y era de otra nacionalidad. Mis padres la adoptaron porque los suyos habían sido asesinados justo frente a sus ojos−Él subió la mirada y prosiguió−. La humanidad ya era deplorable incluso antes de esta enfermedad.

»Recuerdo−Dijo retomando su conversación−, que al principio ella me odiaba. Odiaba a todo el mundo. Pero con el tiempo conseguí que me tomara cariño−Sonrió−. Me demoré dos años. Y luego nos hicimos inseparables. Mi madre siempre dependía de mi hermana para que ella cuidara de mí. Ella es mayor que yo por algunos meses, pero pareciera que fueran años. Siempre me metía en problemas en el colegio, y ella siempre estaba allí para defenderme, todos la respetaban, incluso los maleantes.

−Al parecer, es una persona de temer−Dije mientras abría una de las mochilas para sacar algo de alcohol y vendas. Lo iríamos a necesitar.

−Sí−Se rió−. Cuando ya crecimos fue cuando noté sus sentimientos hacia mí. Y ahora somos adultos, digo, tengo diecinueve años. Ella veinte. No sé cuando los cumplimos, sólo sé que este año ya deberíamos tener esa edad.

Comencé a limpiar mi rostro con una gaza que encontré en el botiquín y él imitó mi acto, comenzó a limpiar las heridas sucias de sus manos. Nos acabamos casi todo el alcohol para cuando él siguió.

−Cuando la plaga nos invadió, Hannes, el sujeto que vimos morir por culpa de esos traidores, nos rescató. Él se comportó como el remplazo de mi madre. Él la vio morir junto con nosotros. Jamás olvidaremos ese día. Cuando fuimos tan inútiles, tan débiles…a mi madre se la comieron un montón de infectados y no dejaron rastro de ella. Yo volví junto con Mikasa con la esperanza de encontrar algo de ella, pero ni su ropa quedó. Sólo una enorme mancha de sangre seca en el pavimento y un olor putrefacto. No había nada para rescatar.

»De mi padre, mucho menos sé. Él nunca estaba en casa y era obvio que tenía otras mujeres. Teníamos un lugar acomodado antes de mudarnos a Hamburgo, cuando mi madre escapó de él. Mi vida parece una mierda, pero no lo fue, porque Mikasa siempre estuvo allí. Yo siempre la tuve a ella. Es por eso que no soportaría hacer algo que le hiciera daño.

−Yo no tuve a nadie así−Se me escapó. Ya tenía mis heridas limpias y comencé a ayudar a Eren con su mano, al parecer era un inútil por sí mismo−. A mis compañeros los conocí hace unos meses, había tenido antes a otros, pero como sucede en el ciclo vital, murieron por diferentes cosas.

Comencé a envolver su mano en el vendaje con cuidado. Apretando la herida, pero no lo suficiente como para estrangular su mano.

−Lo que hizo Annie, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

−Así como tú entiendes lo que yo hice.

−Yo no lo entiendo−Terminó por decir−…ella no lo hizo por misericordia. Ella sólo quería matar inocentes, ella está con Reiner y es obvio que son algo extraño…

Nadie más dijo nada, por un rato, cuando acabé él movió su mano examinando mi buen trabajo.

−¿Quién era ella? ¿Tu novia? –Preguntó, refiriéndose a Petra claro está.

−No−Le respondí automáticamente−. No era nadie a quien le tuviera un especial cariño, a decir verdad. Era solo la chica que estaba en mi grupo desde hace algunos meses, la chica quien cuidaba de nosotros y nos curaba las heridas, quien cocinaba y quien mantenía alegre el momento…−Me reí de pronto al recordarla−ja, ja…Auruo estaba enamorado de ella y podría haber sido su padre. O eso aparentaba la verdad. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, sí era alguien importante.

Él sonrió.

−Tú también eres importante ahora, Levi−Dijo él. Lo miré de reojo. Parecía inocente y sincero−. Sino hubieses aparecido en mi vida de la manera en que llegaste, ahora no sería más que un manojo de nervios, quizá ni siquiera hubiera sobrevivido a Reiner y a los otros.

−Sólo pago la ayuda…

−¡No digas eso! –No fui consciente de que se levantó hasta que me obligó a mirarlo−Mikasa apareció en mi vida de pronto, al igual que tú. Todas las personas importantes en mi vida llegan de improviso.

−Eso…hum…es algo repentino−Traté de decirle, no me esperaba que fuera tan…tan abierto con sus sentimientos.

−Yo digo lo que pienso, y tú te guardas todo. Lo noté desde el momento en que te conocí. Cuando le enterraste el cañón en la frente a Annie estabas decidido a dispararle, pero tú piensas cada cosa que haces, la analizas y luego actúas. Yo simplemente le hubiese disparado. No hubiera habido tiempo para pensar ni lo que ella hizo.

−¿Me ibas a matar, ahora?

Él se encogió de hombros. Comenzó a guardar las cosas de a poco y jamás me respondió.

Nos levantamos del lugar, más repuestos, con nuevos ánimos.

−Debemos volver con los demás−Dijo él y de pronto, recordé las baterías que nos había dado Sasha, la chica morena de expresión torturada.

−No…Debemos ir por el transmisor de Jean−Le recordé−. Lo vamos a necesitar, y tú tienes las baterías…

Su rostro se descompuso, era obvio que no quería ver su cuerpo. Me acerqué a él en un par de pasos y coloqué la mano frente a él.

−Dámelas, voy y vuelvo−Le sugerí, el castaño no dijo nada, pero en su rostro se veía la amargura, la pena y el odio−. Yo las traeré por ti, Eren. Todo estará bien−Intenté sonreírle. Él pareció más animado.

Sus ojos volvieron a brillar, de un color verde líquido impresionantemente hermoso, y las comisuras de sus labios se ensancharon a los costados de sus labios. Me quedé atrapado un par de segundos en esa mentirosa sonrisa. Era obvio que era falsa, pero seguía siendo tan bella como una real.

Nadie dijo nada más y yo huí del lugar a trote rápido. No quería dejarlo demasiado tiempo solo. Algo me decía que no estaría bien solo.

Regresé hacia el cuerpo de Jean. Estaba caído hacia su costado, con las cuencas casi vacías, el rostro mordido y las viseras expuestas.

Los infectados restantes habían llegado hasta él. Justo cuando llegué los vi, devorando su cuerpo con un placer incalculable. Los asesiné antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, enterré mis cuchillos en sus cuellos, uno en uno hasta que sus cadáveres comenzaran a sangrar.

Intenté no prestar demasiada atención a los restos de Jean. Me incliné sobre su cuerpo y quité de su mano el radar. Coloqué las baterías reemplazándolas por las viejas y me dispuse a regresar.

Cuando estaba fuera del edificio comencé a escuchar gritos.

Era Eren.

Corrí hasta él y de pronto unos disparos. Eren no tenía arma. Sólo cuchillos de manos. Me asusté. Me movilicé lo más rápido posible y allí lo encontré.

Esto realmente era una pesadilla de mal gusto.

Podía ver sus manos, luchando en medio de una multitud de cuerpos harapientos, desastrosos y grisáceos. Él gruñía y gritaba de una manera en la que jamás pensé escuchar a alguien.

Se lo estaban comiendo.

No… ¿Cómo? Sólo tarde unos minutos…no…

Me lancé a los cuerpos y comencé a disparar. Descargué mi arma completamente sobre ellos sin parar, para luego sacar mis cuchillos y seguir matando. No eran tantos, pero me pareció una eternidad desmembrarlos. Corté brazos, cuellos, piernas, torsos, cabezas, incrusté el cuchillo un centenar de veces hasta que los quejidos de Eren cesaron, porque ya no había cómo gritar.

Su cuerpo no estaba tan mal, podría salvarse…sólo que…

En el cuello, en las piernas, en los brazos, en todos lados. Mordeduras. Mordeduras…

_Mordido._

Eren había sido _mordido._

Lo habían atacado…

En menos de media hora lo había perdido.

Se había ido.

Respiraba, pero…

_Mordido._

_Mordido._

_Mordido._

¡MIERDA!

Lo sostuve con cuidado, sentí que del pecho se me escapaba el aire. Comencé a sentir nauseas por el olor, y estúpidamente saqué de su mochila algo de alcohol y gaza. Él levantó la mano y me tiró al suelo todo.

No era consciente de lo desesperado que me sentía.

_Mordido_…

−No…−Balbuceó−sólo…d-dile a…Mi-Mika…sa q-que era dem-masiado…tarde.

Me sonrió.

¿Cómo sucedió esto?

Lo atrapé junto a mí, del mismo modo en que había sostenido a Petra en los últimos momentos. Yo ya bien sabía que no era lo mejor…pero…

Sentí una lágrima caer por mi rostro y él sonrió.

−Lo siento…

−_¡No digas eso! –_Recordé sus palabras_−Mikasa apareció en mi vida de pronto, al igual que tú. Todas las personas importantes en mi vida llegan de improviso._

Quería gritar. Quería poder amputarle cada una de sus extremidades y dejarlo con vida, pero no podía. Cerré los ojos con firmeza y tomé mi cuchillo.

Con Jean había sido tan fácil… ¿Por qué dudo tanto?

¿Acaso guardaba algo de cariño por él? Él tomó el cuchillo de mis manos y me sujetó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

_Hazlo_. Oí en mi cabeza, como si él me estuviese hablando imaginariamente.

Agarré el cuchillo.

Cerré los ojos.

Grité con todo lo que me dio el pulmón y desgarré su garganta.

Maté a Eren…

* * *

_**¿Qué? Bueno esto sí estaba planeado. Maté hasta el protagonista y dejé al pobre Levi solito. Bueno "matar" es una palabra que abarca muchas cosas, no es que revivirá como Goku, ni nada, pero ash, ya explicaré todo...**__**Bueno, Eren NO revivirá de forma mágica aquí, tampoco es como que lo haya quitado de la historia permanentemente, pero quise matarlo y tener algo de similitud con la serie original, sólo que aquí no hay ningún titán pascuero.**_

_**Perdón si les jodí la psiquis con esto, tengo la forma perfecta de arreglar este capítulo…creo.**_

_**Gracias por leerme y como siempre, gracias a BLOOMYLEE por todo. Ya escribiré el Non-con que tanto quieres aunque iuh, me cueste, así que espero lean pronto, mi próximo reto, sí me he puesto como meta escribir un MPREG, aunque no me guste mucho la idea, quiero hacer algo que sea un reto y, embarazar a un hombre contra mi voluntad, para mí si es un reto.**_

_**El título será LA HERMANDAD DEL SOMBRERO NEGRO, así que por favor denle una oportunidad al NON-CON, MPREG que le dedicaré con todo mi amor y esfuerzo a mi amiga BLOOMYLEE.**_

_**Los adoro 3**_


	8. Capítulo VII: Cueste lo que cueste

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Ninguno de los personajes me corresponde son propiedad del autor correspondiente y mi única intervención aquí es hacer ficción con ellos.

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_: AU. OC. OCC. Y zombies no clásicos. Yo daré mi propia explicación a la enfermedad de una forma, a mi manera, más creíble, así que quizá les cueste entender al principio.

**RIREN.**

* * *

_**Dale sentido a mi Dolor**_

_**Cueste lo que cueste**_

_**By**_

_**Nelliel L. Smith**_

_**Armin Arlet**_

Sasha llegó pegando gritos. La había visto llorar muchas veces, pero en su rostro no era de histérica. Algo malo había pasado. Lo sentí cuando me entregó el transmisor y no quiso decir nada más. Las lágrimas caían de ella como gotas de lluvia en un mal clima. Sorbió un rato y con el aparato aun en sus manos, insistió que lo tomara.

−¿Hay alguien allí…?−Se escuchó junto con el sonido de cambio. Reconocí al instante la voz, era la del sujeto que acompañaba a Eren. ¿Porqué era él quien hablaba? ¿Qué sucedía con Eren y Jean?

Nada bueno.

−Aquí, Armin Arlet. Cambio.

−No traigo buenas noticias−Dijo con calma−. Seré breve. Jean está muerto. Y…

Fruncí el ceño, Sasha se abrazaba a sí misma y Mikasa aparecía cojeando a un costado. Seguro la mala noticia llegaría a todos sólo de su boca. No me impacienté y esperé a que algo digiera. Sus ojos se dilataron y su boca se entre abrió. Se acercó más a mí, con la mirada perdida. Sentí un vació justo a un costado de mi pecho, pero no era lo único malo. Sabía que algo malo le había sucedido a Eren.

Y él me dio la razón cuando siguió y dijo:

−Eren fue mordido. Lo siento, no hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer.

No…

−¿Qué? –Saltó inmediatamente Mikasa. Esto no iría a acabar bien, ella se arrastró a mi lado, me arrancó el aparato de las manos y comenzó a gritar: −¿Nada que pudieras hacer? No me digas que…No me digas que…

Ella había comenzado a lagrimear, en su rostro se veía la tristeza, el dolor y el abandono. No es que nadie más sufriera por la pérdida, pero a ella era a quien claramente más le afectaría.

−No…−De pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Sasha la agarró de la cintura mientras ella parecía desmoronarse, pero su mirada aun se mantenía firme. Unas solitarias lágrimas resbalaban por el costado de sus ojos. Sabía cuánto le dolía, pero…pero…

Se me cerró la garganta. No tenía mucho que decir ante ello. Todo era tan fresco y tan rápido.

−Lo siento−Se oyó del transmisor−. Si gustan les daré la dirección de donde se encuentran para que podamos enterra—

De pronto la comunicación se entrecortó. Se escuchó un ruido extraño y un quejido del hombre.

−¿Qué sucede? –Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Ni siquiera sabía cómo llamar a la persona que vio morir a mi mejor amigo…y ahora…

−¡Arg! –Se le oyó quejar−¡Eren!

Sasha y Mikasa me miraban espantadas. Se escuchaba un gorgojeo, un sonido gutural, un sonido espectral…los mismos que emitían los infectados al despertar.

−¡Armin! –Me habló al transmisor, jadeando, se le escuchaba correr, me acerqué rápidamente al aparato y esperé−Hay algo que no está bien. Vengan lo más rápido posible.

Asentí, escuché su punto de referencia, estaban en el edificio bancario Aktiengesellschaft por la calle Groβe Bäckerstraβe.

−Estaremos lo antes posible allí. Reten a… Eren allí. Por favor.

−Los espero.

Corté la transmisión y miré a las chicas quienes, se miraban unas a otras por lo sucedido. Sasha desvió la mirada cuando la miré. Obviamente no podría tolerar más muertes. Era demasiado doloroso. Pero no podría dejarla sola, Mikasa se negaría en redondo a quedarse sentada esperando a saber noticias de su hermano. Y la entendía. Pero me sorprendió ver que la castaña se limpiaba los ojos, se erguía y salía a tomar la Snniper de Mikasa de la mesa de trabajo. Sacó igualmente un par de Magnum, una escopeta y una Colt de cañón corto más su silenciador. Guardó en su bolsillo un par de cuchillas, y una bomba de humo. Me acerqué a ella para aprovisionarme así como Mikasa. Ambos nos abastecimos de lo poco que teníamos.

Al salir, miré por última vez lo que había sido nuestra seguridad. Nuestro hogar en tanto tiempo.

Ya no lo era, ni lo volvería a ser. Sólo quedaba una mancha de sangre en el en mi vida. No volví a mirar atrás. Dejé las puertas de vidrio sin seguro. Ya no había seguridad que valga. Y junto con ello, corrimos todo lo que pudimos rumbo al Aktiengesellschaft.

Para ello debíamos seguir desde Neuer Wall hasta Jungfernstieg derecho, hasta pasar algunas calles en dirección al noroeste, allí nos encontraríamos con la avenida Groβe Bäckerstraβe.

Nos demoramos poco más de media hora a trote normal, evitando toda clase de sectores conflictivos. Sasha quien tenía un excelente manejo de armas a larga distancia, tanto así como Mikasa, se encargaron de ir bajando, a lo lejos, las amenazas más atrayentes. Yo iba a la cabeza. Aun figurándome la forma de cómo iríamos a encontrarnos con Eren, mordido y transformado, o Eren, con su cadáver frío y lleno de heridas, regado en el suelo, a un costado del cuerpo del hombre quien tuvo que matarlo…

Negué con mi cabeza. Debía de seguir corriendo. Tenía qué.

−¡Allí está el banco! –Gritó Sasha emocionada al verlo. Aunque claro, toda la emoción escaparía de sus palabras cuando entráramos, y nos encontráramos a nuestro compañero, amordazado a uno de los estantes del edificio abandonado.

Era su rostro, pero su piel no era igual, se veía agrietada y grisácea. Tenía heridas y marcas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Gruñía y abría su boca a cada tanto, como un animal amordazado que sólo quería escapar y destruir todo a su paso.

Era algo impactante. El sujeto, que luego me recordó su nombre sería Levi. Se encontraba cansado a un costado, echado sobre una silla dentro del regadío de sangre, papeles rotos y vidrios regados por todo el lugar. Miré detenidamente, lo había amordazado con unos cables de plástico, seguro serían los de la electricidad, estaba encadenado como un monstruo…

Él ya no era mi mejor amigo.

−No muere…−Me siseó espantado el moreno luego de un rato−cuando fue…mordido. Yo corté su garganta y le vi desangrarse−Me decía, mirándose las manos, se las veía rojas y ensangrentadas−No entiendo cómo…Es igual que esos otros sujetos. No hay forma de matarlos.

Se refería a Reiner y a los otros. Los había visto, eran infectados que mantenían control sobre sí mismos. Algo que jamás habíamos visto en los últimos seis años desde que comenzó la plaga. Volví a mirar a mi mejor amigo, Mikasa se había acercado a su cuerpo, intentando extender una mano hacia él, pero luego la retuvo en su pecho, éste casi la mordió cuando intentó tocarlo.

Era doloroso, ya no había rastro de nuestro amigo.

−Si él no puede morir con todas las heridas que le has infringido como los otros, entonces hay oportunidad de que consiga controlarse. Debe de haber una forma. Él no es como otro infectado que haya visto−Señaló Mikasa retirándose de su lado. Sasha le evadía la mirada, prefería quedarse en un rincón, abrazando sus armas−. Seguro es una etapa. Algo debe estar sucediendo con él.

−Hay algo…−Habló Levi levantándose de la silla, se acercó a nosotros, Mikasa se aguzó y le dedicó una destructiva mirada. Ella no se fiaba de él−él despertó a los pocos minutos. Así. No tuvo un tiempo de incubación normal como el resto de las personas…Petra…−Se detuvo. Bajó la mirada y luego continuó bloqueando lo que fuera que le provocaba la mención de su nombre−ella estuvo casi una semana agonizando por la enfermedad. Y luego de muerta, así como el resto de mis amigos, jamás despertó. Pero Eren sólo estuvo así algunos minutos, fue algo instantáneo, como si ya estuviera incubado el virus en él.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos. Esa era información importante. Jamás se había visto algo así, y necesitábamos respuesta, necesitábamos buscar a Reiner y a los otros. Había muchas cosas que queríamos saber de todo esto y ellos parecían tener las respuestas.

Volví a mirar a Eren, todos estaban en silencio, viéndole remecerse entre los cables de corriente. Gruñía y abría la boca amenazadoramente. ¿Realmente podríamos salvarlo? Volvió a remecerse, di unos pasos hacia él, puse mis manos en sus hombros y le miré desafiantemente, escuché como Mikasa se deslizaba detrás de mí. Esto era algo peligroso, pero, algo de conciencia humana debía de quedar en él. Lo miré fijamente, sin duda.

−Eren−Le llamé, él me gruñó e intentó mordisquearme, pero mi distancia era prudente, no podría hacerme daño−¡Eren! ¡Soy yo! ¡Tu amigo! Armin…

Protestó y su voz sonó como un alarido, como un hilar de palabras descontroladas, sin coherencia.

−¡Sé que aun hay algo de ti en este cuerpo! ¡Vamos, Eren! ¡Eren!

Vi algo de duda en sus ojos por una fracción de segundo, pero no hubo caso. Seguía perdido en ese estado de psicosis. Al igual que todos los otros infectados…

−Tengo una idea−Sugirió Mikasa, me apartó de mi amigo, empujándome lejos−. Quiero ver algo.

Ella sacó su navaja, y la dejó frente a Eren. La acercó lentamente a su pecho. Pensé lo apuñalaría, pero la hoja cayó justo frente a los cables que lo sujetaban. Levi gritó e intentó moverla lejos de Eren, pero era demasiado tarde, él había caído sobre el cuerpo de Mikasa. Sasha sacó su arma y le apuntó.

−¡Estoy cansada de todo esto! –Chilló−¡Si le haces algo a Mikasa, te vuelo los sesos!

−¡Sasha no! –Vociferé intentando correrla, Levi forcejeó con el cuerpo de Eren, pues este aun seguía con sus fauces sobre la ropa de Mikasa, mas ella se mostraba tranquila. Alargó sus brazos y abrazó el cuerpo de Eren. Éste nunca le hizo daño. Berreaba y pataleaba, pero jamás la mordió y eso fue lo que todos notamos. Ella lo abrazaba y decía levemente "todo estará bien". Intentaba calmarlo.

Todos nos quedamos quietos, sin hacer el menor ruido…

Pero de pronto…

Un enorme ruido, como el desprendimiento de alguna pared, como el caer del concreto sobresaltó a todos. Y cuando miré a Mikasa, su cuerpo estaba solo en el suelo. Eren se había soltado y se encontraba corriendo sin sentido, chocando con las paredes. Levi intentó contenerlo, pero no pudo. Se le arrancó lejos, atravesando las puertas de vidrio que ahora sólo eran enormes agujeros, y comenzó a gritar.

−Eren…−Siseó Levi−Ya sé…

Entonces él se echó a correr, en dirección opuesta hacia donde estaba Eren.

Sin saber por qué, él le gritaba y lo llamaba. Algo sabía y decidí seguirlo, copié su acto y entonces, mientras Eren nos seguía a paso lento, fuimos llegando lentamente hacia donde un cuerpo destrozado se encontraba atrapado en un derrumbe. No le tomé importancia, pero al momento de acercarme, reconocí su ropa y la poca expresión que le quedaba…

No…esto no podía ser verdad.

Mikasa llegó junto con Sasha, cuando ya Eren se encontraba frente al cadáver de Jean. Se notaba que había muerto hace ya bastante. El olor era pútrido y su piel estaba reventada, desgarrada.

Entonces sucedió algo que nadie esperaba. Eren comenzó a mover el enorme trozo de cemento que atrapaba el cuerpo de Jean. Lo vimos forcejear sin sentido, golpear el trozo de concreto, gritando y berreando. La punta de sus dedos sangraba, pues con lo último de sus fuerzas, él trataba de quitar el enorme trozo que terminó por asesinar a nuestro compañero. Sus ojos eran rojos, y se marcaban las venas de su cuello. Gritaba palabras incompletas. Se azotaba contra el trozo, pero nada. Era imposible. Él jamás podría…

Todo fue silencio en nosotros. Él realmente…

−No fuimos capaces de salvarlo−Murmuró Levi para nosotros, mientras observábamos la patética escena−. No fuimos capaces de quitar eso y salvar sus piernas, ya era demasiado tarde para él…

Sasha rompió a llorar y se desparramó en el suelo. Se abrazó el cuerpo mientras Mikasa, quien parecía de todo menos perturbada la intentaba consolar. Yo simplemente me quedé allí, observando a mi descontrolado amigo…deseando salvar lo último de Jean. Queriendo destapar sus piernas, para que por lo menos, algo de él fuera libre.

−Basta−Gruñí deseando no ver la patética escena. Era imposible que quitara el trozo de piedra. No lo haría. Pero entonces Levi se acercó a Eren. Y comenzó a ayudarlo. Como si de algo sirviera−. Jean está muerto…−Balbuceé.

El moreno se acercó al descontrolado Eren. Pero éste le ignoró. Trató con un fierro romper la pared, pero poco más que polvillo consiguió sacar. Era imposible, y él también lo sabía, los minutos pasaron raudos por sobre nuestros sentidos y al cabo de un rato, mi castaño amigo ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, como un animal rabioso que hizo todo lo posible por conseguir _algo_. Él seguía estirando sus manos, arañando el trozo de concreto. Entonces Levi se le acercó y retiró su mano. Lo miró fijamente y le dijo:

−Eren, Jean murió. Yo lo maté.

Me acerqué temiendo que el descontrolado que tenía la forma de mi amigo amenazara otra vida, pero no fue así, como si no entendiera el lenguaje humano siguió con su mano estirada hacia Jean.

−Eren−Le dije firmemente. Lo miré con claridad, tomé sus hombros y lo acerqué más a mí, el me mostró los dientes. Pero no era uno de ellos. Él no tenía el instinto salvaje de comer lo que fuera que le atravesase frente a la nariz, él no era como cualquier infectado, no mostraba ningún signo de descontrol tal que le hiciera olvidar quienes eran sus aliados. Él recordaba a Jean, es por eso que quería salvarlo a toda costa, aun cuando ya estuviese más que muerto−. Basta. Jean murió. No pudiste antes quitarle la piedra, menos lo harás ahora. Él ya murió. Fue inútil.

Mis palabras eran duras. Pero algún mérito tuvo en él. Sus ojos se fijaron a los míos; rojos y centellantes, y al poco rato se lanzó hacía mí. No recuerdo nada más que un destello plateado y un sonido fuerte. Algo se azotó contra la cabeza de Eren y éste cayó sangrando sobre mi pecho. Levi sostenía el fierro ensangrentado sobre sus manos y Mikasa no dudó en levantar la Snniper, apuntando con el láser mira justo entremedio de sus ojos. Él dio un paso hacia delante, desafiando la rabia de la morena.

−Patético−Murmuró Levi−. Esto es más que patético.

Ella bajó la mira. Corrió hacia mí, pero su preocupación no era precisamente hacia mí persona, sino hacia su hermano. Cobijó su cabeza entre su pecho y sus manos y lo abrazó en silencio. Como si lo protegiera de aquel quien le salvó la vida.

Solté de mi mano la hoja de la navaja que había sostenido instintivamente al momento de acercarme a él. La guardé nuevamente en mi bolsillo y esperé en silencio.

No sabíamos qué hacer con Eren. Pero de algo estábamos seguros. Reiner y los otros tenían las respuestas que tanto buscábamos, y las iríamos a sacar de ellos cueste lo que nos cueste.

* * *

_**Perdón por la demora! merezco que me cuelgen, pero he tenido mi vida hecha un lío últimamente y no había tenido tiempo para escribir, así que utilicé horas de sueño en ustedes 3**_

_**Gracias por soportar mi demora, no volverá a suceder.**_

_**Los adoro!**_

_**Perdonen el cap xpress XDDD**_

_**Igualmente es importante para la trama, después entenderán porqué.**_

_**Los adora,**_

_**Nell.**_


End file.
